El Tigre: Other Worlds
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: A collection of AUs. AUs where the lives of El Tigre, his family, friends, and enemies took different turns because of various different reasons.
1. Normalverse

In the front seat of a green car, Manny is drawing in a sketchbook while his mother, Maria, is driving the car

"So what are you drawing this time Mijo? Let me guess, jetpacks." Maria asked

Manny said as he continued to draw "No mom, not this time. I'm drawing me in a really cool tiger costume that came to me in a dream."

Maria asked "What kind of dream?"

Manny explained "I don't recall all of it, but I think I was a anti-hero who fought for the side of good and sometimes fought for the side of evil."

Maria said raised her eye about the evil part "Really?"

Manny said showing his mother the drawing of him in what appeared to be a "tiger" costume of sorts but in all black "Like I said, I don't remember all the details. Maybe I was undercover or something like one of those old spy movies or something. Here's what I have so far."

Maria said "This is a really good. You should bring this to Carmelita."

Manny said "Zoe's mom. Mom, that's crazy. She takes art super seriously and considers drawings like mine doodles. She'll relate anything to cartoons as terrible art and I know that because of this kid on school that brought superhero drawings to her and she indirectly crushed it in front of her. Besides, Zoe's mom hates me just like how Frida's dad hates me for some reason."

Maria said "They don't hate you Manny. Rather, you sort of have pieces of them that remind them of themselves when they were younger and your friends with their daughters."

Manny said "Yeah friend, not girlfriends. I don't like Frida and Zoe that way and I never will."

The car pulls up to the entrance of the school and Manny gets out of the car.

Manny said "Bye mom. See you later."

Maria said before driving away "Be good Manny."

Manny headed inside of the school and went to his locker before going to home room. As he is heading to his locker, he notices Diego and Sergio watching him from afar. Manny always got the feeling that those two hated him the most for some reason and never understood why. It probably had something to do with him mistaking Sergio as an elementary school student on his first day of school and he (surprisingly) beat Diego in a science fair project in sixth grade. He ignored them and went to homeroom where he found his two friends, Frida and Zoe. However, he had to take the long way to homeroom since Vice Principal Chakal is close by and Manny didn't want to run into him

Frida asked "What took you so long?"

Manny said "Had to get something from my locker."

Zoe said "While also avoiding Chakal?"

Manny said "While also avoiding Chakal. You accidentally leave a pack of thumbnails on his chair and you're marked for life by that guy."

Zoe asked playfully "You sure it was an accident?"

Manny said "Yes it was; you were there."

Zoe said "Just saying."

Frida said while holding Manny's sketchbook "So no jetpacks this time."

Manny said before getting the book back "Hey give that back."

Zoe said as she grabbed the book from Manny "Is this a Tiger costume or something?"

Manny said "Yeah. It came to me in a dream I had last night."

Zoe said "I'll say this; it's nothing like the wrestling outfits that you used to draw of your dad's wrestling team or you dressed as a wrestler."

Frida said "You kind of looks like a superhero."

Zoe said "I would say he looks like a supervillain."

Before they could talk about it any further, their teacher came in and class started. They talked about it more during lunch since Frida and Zoe both wanted Manny to draw them as a superhero and supervillain respectively. Frida wanted to be a rockstar type superhero that has a powerful guitar that shoots electricity out of it and Zoe wanted to be a bird like supervillain. Normally Manny wouldn't take art request like that from anyone, but Frida and Zoe are the exceptions to the rule since they are his best friends equally.

After school was over, Manny was picked up by his mother and the two headed home for the day. When they arrived, Rodolfo is already making dinner.

Maria said before giving him a kiss "Your home early Rodolfo."

Rodolfo explained "I know. The Gym had to close early today for renovations so I had to cut practice time for the team short. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Maria said "Alright."

Rodolfo asked his son "What are you drawing this time?"

Manny said "Drawing request for Frida and Zoe at the same time."

Rodolfo asked "Why the same time? You shouldn't add too much stress on yourself like that."

Manny explained before going to his room "But if I don't they'll ask who I did first and if I say I do one over the other first then they'll say that I like one over the other. I don't even like both of them "like that". I'm going to get ready for dinner."

Maria asked Rodolfo "Do you think Manny really doesn't like Frida or Zoe like that yet?"

Rodolfo said "He was telling the truth. I taught our son not to lie. Although, I give it another year if he decides to which girl he likes the most. He's still growing. He has time."

In Manny's room, after putting his stuff down to get ready for dinner and (probably) start on his homework, the wind blew on his sketchbook to the tiger costume that he drew. He also noticed that one of his red colored pencils rolled onto it. An idea popped in his head and he drew a red scarf around his neck and red stars on the gloves. He then wrote the title El TIgre at the very top.

 **This popped up in my mind one day and I decided to write in the form of a one shot. I call it the Normalverse. Basically, as the name implies, everything is normal. There are no superheroes, supervillains, monsters, undead, mystical items, etc.**

 **I've also decided to try doing AU one-shots that can act as pilots for possible future stories that I might do or willing to let someone adopt if they talk to me first; like what JustSomeoneElse is doing but with my own thoughts along with any suggestions anyone has. While these consist of one shots I'm willing to do sequels to a certain AUs if it is popular enough in terms of feedback.**


	2. Sirenverse

At Leone School, Frida Suarez is passing out flyers around to everyone at the school for a concert that her band, the Atomic Sombreros, are holding Saturday night. The flyers also act as invitations to the concert as well. As she is doing this, she notices certain person pick up one of the flyers; it was Manny Rivera.

Manny said "A concert this Saturday. Sounds interesting."

Frida said "You should come. The Atomic Sombreros and I are playing our newest songs that we just came up with. Plus, it would be a honor to have the awesome, amazing, incredible Manny Rivera, also known as El Tigre, show up."

Manny said before he left "Alright, I'll be there."

As soon as Manny left, Frida left the area and heads for the art room. When she arrives at the entrance, she notices that it is locked as she expected. She then knocks on the door three times, hears another knock three times, looks around to make sure no one else is around, and uses a special key to open the door. When she enters the room, her two best friends, Sophia Baffi and Zoe Aves are there waiting for her.

Zoe asked "What took you so long?"

Frida said after sitting down "I was passing out the last of the flyers for my concert this Saturday."

Sophia asked "Running empty on your guitar again?"

Frida said "No, I've got plenty of power. This is just for me and the Atomic Sombreros. Although, I might use the time to refuel my guitar a bit if Manny Rivera shows up."

Sophia said giving Frida a high five"Frida, you devil."

Zoe said "I watch him if I were you. Riveras are nothing but trouble."

Sophia said "Zoe, I thought you had a crush on him?"

Zoe said looking away"I don't Sophia; not anymore."

Frida said as she and Sophia giggle "Yeah, right."

Zoe said pointing a laser at them "Shut up! Both of you!"

Sophia said "Geez Zoe, don't have to get all hostile on us."

Zoe said putting the laser down "Whatever."

Sophia said showing a pamphlet to Frida and Zoe "Anyway, how about we talk about tonight. The Miracle City Museum is having a "sale" on some spanish artifacts and weapons from a conquistador that are worth a lot of money. My grandfather has a contact that is willing to buy them from us if we can get them tonight."

Zoe said "We should be the only supervillains there since most of them are going to be busy with other crime sprees around Miracle City, especially the older villains like my mom and Grandmami. As for our generation, the only problem should be Dr. Chipotle Jr but we can take advantage of him if he shows up to steal any of the artifacts on the list we'll use him as our means of escape."

Frida asked "Why would he even want artifacts from a conquistador anyway?"

Sophia said "He's probably after the recipe book that supposed to contain something to do with jalapenos."

Zoe asked "Anyway Frida, what's the security going to be like?"

Frida said showing images of robot attack dogs "In terms of my family being there, we won't have to worry about that. The security will be slightly lax. The only real problem we'll be facing is officer Juan and his new line of mechanical attack dogs. They're suppose to be strong but I'm sure we can break them."

Sophia said "Alright ladies, we meet at the museum tonight."

Zoe said "They won't know what hit them."

Frida said as they placed their hands together"Exactly. After all, we are….."

The all said at the same time "The Witches of Miracle City"

Zoe said as she changed into her Cuervo outfit "La Cuervo."

Sophia said after drinking a tonic that made her completely furry "Shocksquatch."

Frida said after grabbing out a guitar and it giving her a blue and green scale armor, silver hair, and green eyes"Sea Siren."

Later that night, the people are enjoying the Spanish Conquistador exhibit. The people are enjoy looking at all the treasures and artifacts that were brought here for their viewing pleasure.

Then suddenly, Shocksquatch broke in through the wall and let out a huge roar that paralyzed people with fear before they ran away. The police surrounded her but they are grabbed by the hair that covers Shocksquatch and they get blasted with electric shocks that knock them all. La Cuervo breaks in through the roof and starts grabbing as many artifacts as she can. However, the robot attack dogs notice her and began their assault on her. They were not match for her Cuervo blasters and took them out with ease. More attack robot dogs came at her but she threw bombs at them, they catched the balls in their mouths, and exploded.

La Cuervo met up with Shocksquatch who is holding a lot of the artifacts. Before they could leave, Officer Juan surrounded them with more robot attack dogs and cops.

Officer Juan said "Give up girls. We have you surrounded. Put your hands in the air and surrender."

La Cuervo "I don't know, should we surrender Shocksquatch?"

Shocksquatch let out a laugh and spoke in a strange language.

An officer said "What does that mean?"

La Cuervo said "She said no, stupid."

Shocksquatch said something in a strange language.

The same officer said "What did she say now?"

Officer Juan said "Miguel, stop asking the supervillains questions!"

Sea Siren said walking out from a far "If you want to know, she ask me if we should surrender. I say no to that."

Officer Juan said "It's Sea Siren. Get her."

Before any of the cops could do anything, Sea Siren played her guitar and started to sing with a very heavenly voice to the police. As she sang, all the police officers started to feel euphoric and dizzy at the same time. They started to see things that weren't even there, especially Officer Juan. Because he's in this state, the attack dogs couldn't do anything without orders. La Cuervo and Shocksquatch were unaffected by the music because it only affected me. Shocksquatch used this opportunity to shock everyone in the room including the attack dogs with her hair. La Cuervo and Sea Siren took this opportunity to steal all of their wallets before they left.

As they are about to leave, Dr. Chipotle Jr appeared with his Guacamole monster to notice that the girls had already stolen everything. He demanded that they hand over all Conquistador cookbook but the girls attacked them all in one go before he could demand anything. As for the Guacamole monster, he got on his knees and begged not to get hurt since he can clearly see that he would lose in a fight. Sea Siren suggested that he give them a ride and leave his boss here for the cops. The monster complied with their demands and took them away from the museum with all of their loot.

At Baffi mansion, the buyer for the artifacts inspected everything that the girls brought them and paid them the appropriate amount of money with a bonus for bringing the cookbook too. Afterwards, the girls went upstairs to Sophia's room, changed out of their supervillain outfits, and turned on the t.v to see what's on while also eating popcorn

Sophia said "Well, that was easy."

Frida said "Told you it would be. Most of the police security is being diverted to Municipal President Rodriguez's new solid gold yacht party."

Zoe said "That's because almost every supervillain would want to steal it so he asked my dad to have as much security there as possible."

Sophia asked "Weren't you invited to that party?"

Frida said "Yeah, but I told my parents that I would be working on my homework tonight so I could play my concert tomorrow. Which isn't technically a lie since I did get started on it."

Sophia said "Even though my butler is finishing it for us."

Frida said "Yeah."

Zoe said "Those deceptions lessons I taught you and Sophia back in kindergarten have done you well haven't they Frida?"

Frida said "They have indeed. My family still hasn't figured out that I'm a supervillain. Makes it easier for me to get security information for our robberies."

Sophia said "No kidding."

Frida said looking at the clock "Dang it. I've got to go. They'll be back at the house in 15 minutes."

Zoe said "I've got to go too; I need to rest up for a Flock of Fury robbery."

Sophia said "Alright. See you girls later."

The said at the same time putting their hands together "Witches Forever."

 **The Sirenverse. In this world, Frida never met Manny in detentions and thus never became friends. Instead she met Sophia (who moved to Miracle City at a young age) and Zoe instead. They became the Miracle City Sirens as when they got older. Sophia was given an experimental drug that lets her become a hairy beast with electric powers and Frida got a mystic guitar that was stolen by Sartana and given to her. If people like the Sirenverse, I'll expand more about it in future one shots here.**

 **The next few AUs I'm planning on doing are: Pirateverse, Plata and Pantera AU, Dark Trinity Au, and Haremverse. If you have a suggested AU that you would like to see please tell me and I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Pantera & Plata AU

In the streets of Miracle City, some bank robbers had just stolen a ton of cash from the Miracle City bank and took off. Inside the getaway car, the bank robbers are cheering for the success of their robbery. As they are taking in the money and getting away, they do not notice two figures running on the rooftops of buildings chasing after them.

The first robber said "That was an easy score, wouldn't you say gentlemen?

The second robber said "It was. Felt a bit too easy if you ask me. Those security guards barely put up a fight nor did an of those bankers even press a panic button.

The third robber said "That's because we made them so scared that they couldn't even try to press their panic buttons.

The fourth robber noticed "Hey, what's that over there? Is that…..

Before the robber could say anything else, the car was stopped by a man wearing bronze boots."

The second robber said "What just happened?"

The third robber pointed while saying "Guys, I think I know why there was no panic button on us."

White Pantera said "Bank robbers, you will be brought to justice by me. White Pantera!"

The first robber said "Crap, it's White Pantera, shot him."

The third robber said while getting out of his car and running away "Screw that, I'm out of here."

The first robber shouted "Coward!"

The other robbers started shooting at White Pantera but he avoided the bullets. They got out of the car to shoot at him again when suddenly their guns were incinerated by a very powerful blast.

The fourth robber said "Oh man, not her too."

Plata Peligrosa said while holding the third robber unconscious in her hand "Bank robbers, your guns are no match for Plata Peligrosa."

The second robber said "Oh great, White Pantera and Plata Peligrosa. Just our luck."

White Pantera said "Criminals, you will now surrdern and face justice for you crimes with the Miracle City Police."

The first robber said "I don't think so. You heroes think you own this city. Guess what? Miracle City belongs to Sartana of the dead."

One of the robbers swallows a pill that he had in his mouth and transforms into a skeleton beast-like monster. He then opened his mouth and absorbed the souls of his fellow robbers. The monster tried to strike at White Pantera and Plata Peligrosa but the two of them avoided the strike.

Plata Peligrosa said "Another Sartana cultist. How many does that make this week?"

White Pantera said "Seven including this one. I say we take this one down the same way we did the one from Tuesday."

Plata Peligrosa said "You read my mind partner."

White Pantera went left and Plata Peligrosa went right in order to take down the monster. The monster fired skeleton bones out of his mouth at White Pantera but he avoided them. Plata Peligrosa used this opportunity to grab the tail from the monster and spin him in the air. She then threw the monster at White Pantera's direction where he kicked the monster in the air. The two heroes jumped in the air as the monster came down and hit/kicked the monster in the face effectively knocking the monster out.

A couple minutes later the police arrived to take the monster away. The police thanked White Pantera and Plata Peligrosa before the two of them left the area. They headed for the rooftop of Miracle Tower and got in the elevator to head to the heroes room.

White Pantera said "Good work today Plata Peligrosa."

Plata Peligrosa said pinning White Pantera to the wall "You too White Pantera. I really liked the way you kicked...big fella."

White Pantera asked with a nervous tone "Plata, what are you doing?"

Plata Peligrosa said with a seductive tone and"I just want to be closer to you. After all we are partners…..darling."

White Pantera said "Plata what's that?"

Plata Peligrosa said "What?"

When Plata Peligrosa looked away for a moment, White Pantera grabbed for her glove and took it off. This caused Plata Peligrosa to turn back into her regular-civilian form, Maria Gutierrez. Eventually, the two arrived at the heroes room at the very bottom of Miracle Tower. Maria embarrassed after what just happened.

Maria said as she is walking to her locker"Sorry about that Rodolfo."

Rodolfo said after taking off his mask "No need to apologize. Your mystical item was just going through its bleed effect on you.

Maria said "I know but I thought it would be gone by now after all that practicing with my item and all that exercise. Not to mention I would have better control of my mystical item."

Rodolfo said "You seem to have control of it today. You managed to be Plata Peligrosa for a full three hours; that's amazing progress."

Maria said "I guess but everyone has gotten over their bleeding effects but me."

Rodolfo said "That's not true. Cosmic Cleopatra and Seventh Samurai still have trouble with their mystical items bleeding effects and they've been at this longer than you have. Just give it time Maria."

Maria said "If you say so. Anyway, before I forget, I won't be coming in for the next few days."

Rodolfo asked "Why?"

Maria explained "My sister is coming to Miracle City for a visit and I agreed to show her around. So do you think you can manage without me?"

Rodolfo said "Of course I can. I've been doing that before you and I became partners and before the Titan and I became partners. You enjoy your time with your family."

Maria said giving Rodolfo a hug "Thanks Rodolfo. You're a good friend."

Rodolfo said "Anytime."

Just then, they both received messages from their hero phones from the head of the Miracle Tower and leader of the heroes, Alice Grainger. The message said: There seems to be a pattern about these robberies but nothing concrete. Based on my research, these robbers are after something in the banks that the banks do not know they have. Be on the lookout while on patrol tomorrow and try not to withdraw any money from any banks for a few days until I have any new information especially for anyone who is taking vacation days.

Maria sad "Why do I get the feeling that last part is meant for?"

Rodolfo said "I don't think so. Other than you, I think The Industrialist and Flama Dama are taking days off as well."

Maria said placing her mystical item in a special container "I don't know. I get this feeling that Alice doesn't like me for some reason."

Rodolfo said putting his mystical item in a special containere "Alice gives off that vibe when you first met her but after a while she starts to warm up to you. I know from personal experience.:

Maria said after getting in the elevator and it closing "I believe you. You're always honest with me. See you in a few days Rodolfo."

Rodolfo said after she left "You too Maria."

 **This Au was something I originally was going to make a full story of but never did it because I was focused on Villainverse and my schedule makes it almost impossible to do this one. This story focuses on Rodolfo and Maria meeting as heroes and how they have to become partners after Maria was approved to be a full time hero along with a few others that have joined the hero ranking and having to become Rodolfo's new partner after his last one, the Titanium Titan becomes hospitalized. The two would start of as friends before actually becoming a couple toward the end as soon as they learned their motivations for being heroes and some other stuff.**

 **This AU was also meant to do five things that I feel the show did not do well in it's run time that it had.**

 **Make the unlikeable heroes a bit more likeable.**

 **Give a reason why Maria's glove does not work properly (but with a few different rules)**

 **Make villainy seem a bit more serious.**

 **Have a heroes actually defend Miracle City not just White Pantera; in this case any OC I can come up with in my mind.**

 **Have Maria and Rodolfo actually be friends and give their relationship a bit more value-meaning for lack of a better word. If you want to know what I mean by that just ask.**


	4. Tigre Earth 363

At the Miracle City Junior Police Academy, the graduates of this year's exam are being officiated as Junior Police Officers, thus giving them the credentials necessary for them to be police officers when they turn eighteen. However, there are some who have graduated with high honors and will be given the privilege to work alongside the police directly. Out of the 16 junior cadets, a total of 5 passed with these honors; one of those cadets is Frida Suarez. Her father, Chief Emiliano Suarez, gave her the "Elite Junior Police Cadet" badge to all the elites, including Frida. As she is given this, her mother and her sisters are watching in pride as this takes place. However, they did not realize that this celebration is about to be interrupted by a mysterious figure.

A voice said "Everyone in position."

At the graduation reception, Frida is sitting with past elite Junior Police Cadets graduates including her older sisters, Anita and Nikita.

Anita said to Frida "So sis, how does it feel to be an elite police cadet?"

Frida said "It feels great. Now I can punish criminals with the two of you and dad."

Nikita said giving her light punch on the shoulder "I know right. The Suarez twins are now the Suarez Trio."

Said a hooded figure "Just because there are three of you now doesn't mean you'll make any real difference."

Frida said "What's that supposed to mean?"

Said the figure "Miracle City is a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. It always has been and always will be. What makes you think "elite" junior police cadets like yourself can do anything about that? You and the regular police can't even arrest young villains of Miracle City. For example, you haven't even arrested the Legion of True Villainy." Claws then appeared out of the cloak

Just then explosions could be heard from parking lot due to the police cars being blown up, screams could be heard from outside the reception room, and the lights starting to flicker on and off. The Suarez sisters then noticed the mysterious figure wearing the clock start to take it off, revealing himself to be El Tigre.

Said the elite cadets except the Suarez sisters "It's El Tigre."

El Tigre rolled his eyes and said "Oh come on, can't there be more shock value than that."

Frida said "We're not afraid of you, El Tigre."

El Tigre said "Really. Let's test that."

El Tigre then used his chain claws to restrain Anita and Nikita, swirled them around in the air, and threw them at Frida into a wall. The other elites jumped up to try and restrain him, but he let out a roar that paralyzed them all; they couldn't understand why they couldn't more at all. He then ran toward the Suarez sisters with an intimidating look. But before he could do anything, Chief Suarez grabbed him by the neck.

Chief Suarez said "You will not lay a finger on my daughters, you punk!"

El Tigre said in a mocking voice "Hi Chief Suarez. How's that eye of yours?"

Chief Suarez said "I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing that. You're going down."

El Tigre said "I don't know. My better half wouldn't like that."

Just then, a egg rolled underneath them and El Tigre closed his eyes quickly before the egg let out a huge flash of light engulfed the area and Cheir Suarez was blasted from behind.

One of the police officer said, noticing someone in the sky "It's Black Cuervo." He was then blasted by a one of her lasers.

Black Cuervo said "Ah shut up." She then says to El Tigre in a sweeter voice "Are you alright, mi amor? The mean Chief of police didn't hurt you too much, did he?

El Tigre said "I'm fine, my sweet."

Said a huge group of police officers swarming them "Freeze!"

Black Cuervo said "I don't really feel like dealing with these guys tonight. Let's just get the thing we came here to get and go."

El Tigre said "Anything for you." He then shouted in another direction "Che! Cactus Kid! You two are up."

Just then a huge hoard of muscular zombies and cactus bandits appeared from the ground and through the walls and started attacking the police and guest inside, especially the police surrounding El Tigre and Black Cuervo. Both Che and Cactus Kid appeared through the wall and watched as their minions attacked everyone.

Cactus Kid said "We got this under control."

Che said "You two get the score."

El Tigre said "With pleasure."

El Tigre and Black Cuervo left the reception hall and head for their destination, the trophy and award room.

Elsewhere, an ally of theirs, Dr. Chipotle Jr., is in the computer room and going through all their files. While going through them, he is looking at the battle going on in the reception hall through a screen that is connected to a camera in their. He then gets a call from his communicator.

Said a voice "Have you found it yet?"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. said "I'm almost done Django. While the police server is easy to hack, they do have a lot of files. I've already got five of the eight files you wanted."

Django said "Alright. How's it going with the others?"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. said "Everything is going according to planned. Che and Cactus Kid are taking care of the police and El Tigre and Black Cuervo are going for the trophy and awards room."

Django said "Excellent."

Back with El Tigre and Black Cuervo, they are putting all the gold, bronze, and silver awards in a bag along with anything else that they could find.

El Tigre asked "How much do you think we'll get when this is all over?"

Black Cuervo said looking at the merchandise closely with her scanner "Given how much this stuff is worth, I'd say somewhere in the millions."

El Tigre said putting some golden badges in the bag "You think it's enough to get that beach house we talked about."

Black Cuervo said "Oh Tigre, your planning on using stolen police stuff to get that for me."

El Tigre placing his hand under her chin "Anything for you, my sweet."

Frida said pointing a staple gun at them "Don't even think about. You two are under arrest."

El Tigre said mockingly "A staple gun. Don't you have anything better than that, seriously."

Frida said "No. But that doesn't mean I won't stand up to scum like you."

El Tigre said "Big words. But you need more than that if you ever hope to defeat me. All your doing is using your papa's words."

Frida said "At least I honor my father's words. You disgrace your father and his memory by being this way; your mother must be disgusted too."

El Tigre said, while hiding his anger "My father was a fool who died horribly at the hands of El Mal Verde and he, like you and everyone else here who believe in good, failed to clean up this city. And my mom is a pathetic coward who lives in denial of the dangers in this world. I'm better off not following in their legacy or abiding by their words when they have nothing to show for it."

Frida said "You're a monster. Ah." Black Cuervo blasted her staple gun and then punched her in the head

Black Cuervo said "Shut up you." She was about to finish her when El Tigre stopped her by grabbing her laser.

El Tigre"Cuervo. Django has plans for her."

Black Cuervo said putting away the laser "Fine."

El Tigre said noticing her upset face "But if it makes you feel better, let's leave our usual mark on her."

A few hours later, Frida found herself being treated by a doctor. As she is being treated, she notices on her right hand and notices the words written "Legion of Evil" engraved on her. She then says to herself "I'll get you Legion of Evil; especially you two, El Tigre and Black Cuervo.

In the Miracle City Volcano, El Tigre, Black Cuervo, Che, Dr. Chipotle Jr., and Cactus Kid are sitting around a table. Just then, Django came out of the lava and sat at his own seat.

Django said looking at the bag of loot on the table and the flash drive left by Dr. Chipotle Jr. "It looks like the mission was successful."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. "While they thought we were there to cause trouble, I was able to get the data you asked for. All the locations of the secret mystical item vaults and the files on the secret juvenile detention facility."

Django said "Excellent. We're one step closer to our goal of taking over this city."

Che asked "What have you been doing to help with that? We've been doing what you've asked for weeks now and we haven't seen you do anything."

Django explained "That's because I've had to keep every other adult villain, including my nana, busy. They think we're only causing minor mischief or trying to make names for ourselves; they don't suspect that we're planning on taking this city for ourselves. Rest assured, everything is going according to planned and you'll all get what you want as soon as we take over this city. As a token of my gratitude, here's some extra money for all that you've done." Django then made some extra money appear on the table

El Tigre said "You'll contact us when the next big thing is on, right?"

Django said "Of course."

El Tigre then got up and headed for the exit with his cut of the money ; Black Cuervo went with him. Once outside, he grabbed Cuervo's hand and they flew away together and landed on a building.

Black Cuervo said "Tigre, how long do we have to keep working with that undead skeleton?"

El Tigre said "Hopefully, not too long. We need to wait for the right moment to strike. After we break out the supervillains in the detention center and get a few of these mystical items for ourselves."

Black Cuervo asked "What about the others?"

El Tigre said "Cactus Kid will follow us with the right incentive and I have a plan to get Che's loyalty. Dr. Chipotle Jr. might not play ball with us since he still resents my father for locking up his father all those years ago. I'll try to see if I can get him to side with us; if not, you can always eliminate him."

Black Cuervo said "You read my mind."

El Tigre said "When the time is right, I'll be one to take over this city and you will rule with me as my queen."

Black Cuervo said "Oh, you know just the right words to say to me."

El Tigre said getting close to Black Cuervo "I love you, Zoe Aves."

Black Cuervo said "I love you too, Manny Rivera." The two of the then kissed each other passionately.

 **While this was supposed to be an AU with just El Tigre, Black Cuervo, and Django being an evil trio, I decided to go one of the other routes where El Tigre became a villain at an early age by means of not having his father to teach him how to be good and his mother not being a strong "good" teacher-parent due to her broken state. Plus, he and Frida are enemies instead of friends too. I also took some liberties with the MannyxZoe shipping in here too since that's the ship I like the most. Maybe, as I get some of my writing mojo back, I'll be able to write a better AU chapter.**


	5. Tigre Earth 384

On the rooftops of Miracle CIty, five figures are running and jumping toward the Miracle City Museum after the alarm went off. The cause of the alarm going off are two well known Supervillains: El Oso and Dr. Chipotle Jr. The two of them took all the paintings, vases, and artifacts; El Oso was doing all the heavy lifting.

El Oso said "These drawings and junk is going to make us a lot of money, mang."

Dr. Chipotle Sr. stated "Focus, El Oso. We need to get these artifacts back to Sartana."

A voice said "Correction, you're going to put those artifacts back and then you'll both go to jail."

Dr. Chipotle said "Oh yeah, says who?"

The voice said "Says us." A group of five heroes appeared right in front of them.

El Oso said "It's the Guardians of Miracles, mang."

Dr. Chipotle Sr. said "El Tigre, La Cuervo, Cactus Kid, Sheriff Justice, and Sobretensión Eléctrica. No matter, they're just a bunch of children; we can handle them."

As soon as Dr. Chipotle Sr. used his metal arm to blast them with a laser, the group moved out of the way to avoid it. The team then split into groups to take on the villains; El Tigre and La Cuervo faced off against El Oso while Plata Peligrosa, Cactus Kid, and Sheriff Justice

Cactus Kid fired one of his cactus needles at El Oso. He thought of this as nothing and simply laughed it off before running toward him. However, Sheriff Justice used his metal arms to stop El Oso in his tracks. While the metal suit is able to hold him, El Oso has unimaginable strength and is about to defeat him. But suddenly, El Oso started to feel woozy and tired.

El Oso said "I don't feel so good, mang."

Sobretensión Eléctrica said "That's because you aren't good." She then blasted him with high amounts of electricity that knocked him out.

Sheriff Justice said "Why did you make him land on a bed of cactuses?"

Cactus Kid said "Because I thought it would be more comfortable for him when falling down. What. Sleeping on cactuses is comfortable"

At the same time, El Tigre and La Cuervo are dodging the laser blast coming from Dr. Chipotle Sr. by hiding behind a mailbox.

La Cuervo asked "Just like we practiced?"

El Tigre said "Yeah."

The two then ran in opposite directions. La Cuervo fired her laser at him while El Tigre fired his Tigre darts at him too. This did not phase Dr. Chipotle Sr. due to him using his metal eye to create a force field around himself that protect him from all forms of projectiles. But unbeknownst to him, these were just diversions for them to run up toward the walls and into the sky to perform a special move that is know to knock out an enemy in one hit: The Spinning Armadillo. The two of them made very strange-show-offy poses in the sky before their right legs blazed on fire and kicked Dr. Chipotle Sr. in the face and into a wall, thus causing his metal arm to become ineffective.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. said "I can't believe I lost to a bunch of children so easily. Sartana is not going to like this."

El Tigre asked "Speaking of Sartana, where is she?"

Dr. Chipotle Sr. said "Like I'd tell a bunch of children, especially heroes, such a thing."

El Tigre said "La Cuervo, can you get me my bronze nail for me?"

La Cuervo said "Sure thing." She opened a small compartment in her backpack that showed a bronze nail and El Tigre put it on.

El Tigre then asked Dr. Chipotle Sr. "Now, where is Sartana?" He then placed the nail on his face.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. said forcefully "I don't know where she is. Neither does El Oso. We were hired to steal artifacts for something important that she has planned."

El Tigre asked "Does it have something to do with Dia de Los Muertos and someone named Django?

Dr. Chipotle Sr. said "I do not know."

La Cuervo said "Again. How clueless are these goons?"

El Tigre said after he and the others heard police sirens coming their way "We can worry about that later. The cops are here."

Cactus Kid said "Sobretensión Eléctrica, come on."

Sobretensión Eléctrica said in a sad tone "I hate running from the police."

El Tigre grabbed her by the hand and said "Well too bad, we have no choice. Come on."

With that said, the team fled the area before the cops could arrive. As they ran away, they ran past a wanted poster titled "Wanted: Guardians of Miracles. Dead or Alive". They then came across a portal and entered through it to escape the cops.

The team then came out of the portal and into a small town hidden in the mountains. They were then greeted by Maria Rivera, Manny's mother, as she rolled in on her wheelchair. Everyone got out of their costumes as a result

Maria said "Manny, Zoe, Sergio, Billy, and Nikita. Good, you're all here. How did it go?"

El Tigre explained "The intel was good, but it didn't amount to much. Dr. Chipotle Sr. knew what every other low level criminal and known supervillain has known for the past two weeks."

Maria said "I see. I'll have to do more research into someone more higher up."

Zoe suggested "Why not the chief of police? Let's just strong arm him into telling us what he knows."

Sergio said said "But that's not what heroes do."

Nikita said "Besides, it's not like Sartana would tell him anything since he's suppose to be enforcing the law." 

Zoe stated "Yeah, her law, not the regular law. It's obvious that Chief Dagmire is in her pocket. It's no coincidence that the police just happened to arrive after we defeated El Oso and Dr. Chipotle Sr."

Billy said "She does have a point."

Nikita said "Look Zoe, just because there are cops who are in Sartana's pocket doesn't mean all of them are."

Zoe said "How would you know? It's not like your dad is chief of police anymore."

Nikita said "You got something to say, Aves."

Zoe said "Yeah, I saw you hesitate back there when we started to hear the police sirens. It's like you wanted to be arrested."

Nikita said "I don't like running from police like that; it makes me feel like a criminal."

Zoe said "I got news for you, honey, we are considered by the law as criminals."

Sergio said "But not by the general public; they love us."

Nikita and Zoe said at the same time "That's not the point!"

Nikita said "I bet you love the chase, Aves."

Zoe said "Maybe I do in some regard,but at least I don't have second thoughts about what I do and I don't look or sound like someone who's going to rat us out."

NIkita said "I would never do that! If anything, being the daughter of a spy, I would expect you to rat us out just for fun."

Zoe said getting ready to punch her "Why you…" Nikita is about to do the same

Manny said turning into El Tigre and getting between them "Stop it! That's enough." Both girls go into seperate directions.

Billy said "If that's all, I'm going to bed."

Sergio said "Good night everyone."

Many said to his mother as they headed for their home "Mom, did you have to deal with this sort of thing when you were a hero?"

Maria explained "No. I was usually the cause of a few arguments; it was your father who had to break up all the fights. How you deal with Nikita and Zoe is almost like how he dealt with fights between me, Cosmic Cleopatra, and Voltura when we were younger."

Manny asked "Do you think he would be proud of what I'm doing, leading the Guardians of Miracles?"

Maria placed her hand on his head and said "He would be proud. But the fact that you are his son is already enough to have made him the proudest father in all of Miracle City." The two look at a photo of him (when he was a baby) and his parents holding him.

Manny said "I miss him."

Maria said "Me too." She then gives her son a hug.

After he helped his mother get settled in for the night, Manny headed upstairs to his room and got read for bed. Before he went to sleep, he took one last look at the big photo of his parents and their generation of the Guardians of Miracles. The photo consisted of: White Pantera(his father), Plata Peligrosa(his mother), Titanium Titan, Voltura, The Seventh Samurai, Silver Sombrero, Golden Giant, Mr. Elastic, Mind Ghost, The Industrialist, and Iron Justice. Manny then says, to the picture of his father, "I will uphold the legacy, pride, and honor of this team. This I Swear!" before going to sleep.

Back with Maria, she grabs a photo of herself, as Plata Peligrosa, and Rodolfo, as White Pantera. She then kisses White Pantera before letting out a few tears.


	6. Tigre Earth 549

**Warning you now, this AU is going to be a bit dark. Not too dark, but it will have a few themes that I tend to try and avoid but still wanted to use for this character because I always wanted to take him into a dark place.**

 _Miracle City. A Spicy Cesspool of Crime and Villainy. My home where criminals thrive and get to do whatever they like and no one can stop them. The police are all but useless or they have been bought by supervillains. The politicians do nothing but place laws that will only benefit them and rarely do things for the people in need. The people. The people here are all but weak. Those without money or power are put down even when they try to live honorably and earn honorable wages. This city needs a hero who can clean up this city of corruption and evil. This city needs me._

Somewhere in a back alley, a group of thugs are surrounding an innocent woman.

She said "Please, leave me alone. I don't have any money on me. Just let me go.

The lead thug said "You hear that boys; she says that she doesn't have an money. What are we going to do about that?"

Thug 2 suggested "We could take her phone."

Thug 3 said "Let's take her earrings as collateral."

Thug 4 said "I've got a better idea boss. She can offer up her body as compensation."

The lead thug said looking at Thug 3"You sicko, that's disgusting. We're thugs, not savages."

A voice said on a nearby rooftop "Your criminals either way. Don't act like you work under any moral standpoint since you've chosen to break the law." The thugs then look up to see who it is

Thug 2 said in shock "God Dammit. It's White Pantera."

He then jumps down from the rooftop and onto the head of second thug by stomping on them. He then grabs for two of the thugs with his hands and bashes their heads together. The leader of the thugs grabbed for a gun and started firing at him, but he managed to avoid all the bullets and kick the gun out of his hand. He then kicked the leader in the stomach and into a wall. White Pantera then noticed the other thug grabbing for the woman and trying to take her away somewhere. Luckily, White Pantera ran toward him and grabbed him by the neck before he could take her away.

White Pantera said "Go. Leave."

The woman said as she left "Thank you."

Thug 4 said after White Pantera threw him into a wall "Look man, about that paying with her body, I meant nothing by it. I'm not a sicko or anything

White Patnera said placing his boots heavily on his stomach "Really."

Thug 4 said "I wasn't going to have my way with her. I just wanted to take nude photos of her to look at home while I watch bad television."

White Pantera said "And you say that you aren't a sicko."

Thug 4 said "Please don't kill me. I don't wanna die."

White Pantera said "You won't die. But you will repent for your crimes."

A couple of minutes later, the woman that was almost mugged came back with some police. When they arrived, they found the thugs all badly beaten and bleeding. As for the last thug White Pantera dealt with, he is on his knees and crying. A police officer looked to see what he was crying about and was shocked to see what happened to him. His hands were completely crushed and he has claw marks on his eyes and his tearing out blood.

 _In this city, you can't be merciful on criminals. You have to make sure that they can never break the law again. While I have shied away from taking the lives of all evil in this cursed city, I know that I am prepared to take a life when it comes down to it._

At his civilian job, working as an accountant, Rodolfo Rivera is adding the last few touches on this quarter's balance sheet and sending it to his supervisor. He then got up to get some water from the water dispenser. As he is drinking his water, he overhears some of his co-workers talk about his exploits.

Worker 1 said "I can't believe that White Pantera clawed the guys eyes out."

Worker 2 said "How can the police just stand by and let this menace run around our city?"

Worker 3 said "I say more power to him. Finally, someone's actually doing something about the criminals in this city. The police are all but useless or corrupt."

Worker 2 said "What about that one police officer that recently joined the MCPD, Lieutenant Suarez?"

Worker 3 said "I give that guy a week and he'll be just as corrupt as every other cop."

Worker 1 said "What do you think, Rodolfo?"

Rodolfo asked feigning ignorance of what they are talking about"About what?"

Worker 2 asked "About White Pantera. Do you think he's a hero or a menace?"

 _When asked that question, I tell myself that I am a hero and that I am doing the right thing. I firmly believe that I am the hero that this city needs. However, I can understand why others would see me as a menace because of how I brutalize criminals._

Rodolfo said "I don't think anyone can deny that White Pantera has done some good for Miracle City by fighting criminals. However, his actions could make him a menace and he could become the very evil he claims to destroy if left unchecked, especially if he goes too far. I better get back to work."

After work was over, Rodolfo headed home in order to get ready for his nightly patrol. But when he opened the door, he found his on again-off again girlfriend, Carmelita Aves sitting on the couch.

Carmelita said in a sexy tone "Hey Rodolfo."

Rodolfo said "Hello Carmelita. I see that you're back from your trip."

 _Carmelita Aves. She's my childhood friend and the only person in Miracle City who knows that I am White Pantera. Her mother and my parents knew each other but I don't know all the details of how they knew each other and neither did she since her mother refuses to talk about it and my parents are dead. The only reason she knows my identity because she's not only good at keeping secrets but also helps me hide all my White Pantera stuff from the police should they suspect me of being White Pantera one day._

Carmelita said "I just got back. I stopped by my place to get a few things for a portrait that I'm doing."

Rodolfo said "You need me to pose for you again?"

Carmelita said "No, not yet. This is for a woman I met in prostitute alley who I gained inspiration from seeing her. Her name is Salma."

Rodolfo said "You know how I feel about you inviting people here without notifying me in advance."

Carmelita said "I followed your rules. I left a message on your phone and I put it on the calendar before I left for my trip."

Rodolfo inspected his calendar to make sure she didn't just put it on the calendar and could tell that it wasn't "just written". And he listened to his answering machine and found the message that Carmelita sent to it.

Rodolfo said "You did. Sorry I didn't believe you."

Carmelita said "I figured you wouldn't. I've seen your medicine cabinet. Seems like you've been keeping yourself awake for a while now." She then shows an empty medicine bottle in her hand

Rodolfo said "Crime and Villainy never sleep in this city, so why should I."

Carmelita said "I won't debate that with you on this since I know it leads to a long speech about how people need you, there is evil out there that need to be eradicated and only you can do it."

Rodolfo said "You make that sound like it's a bad thing." He then opens a secret passage

Carmelita said giving Rodolfo a newspaper "Eh. If your going out now, you should know that there have been rumors of some mad scientist kidnapping students for an experiment involving jalapenos and there is an insane guy who claims he has the power to control spoons harassing people at the homeless shelter."

Rodolfo said "Thank you Carmelita. I'll be sure to investigate it and I'll repay you for this." Carmelita then got close to him

She said "You could do more than that." She then had her hand on her stomach

Rodolfo said "We talked about this before Carmelita. If you want one so bad then you should find someone else."

Carmelita said "Then at least promise that you'll sleep in with me when you get back."

Rodolfo said "Alright."

 _Carmelita may be an on again-off again girlfriend, but she still persist that I give her a baby even though we're not married. I've told her countless times that I don't want to have a child. Who in their right mind would want to have a child in a place like this? Miracle City is no place for a child to live in. I want to make it a place where children can live in without fear but it's going to be a while before that happens._

 _Although, I do find comfort in her presence when she is around. Maybe it's because she's the only one who really gets me that I don't push her away. While I do give her the freedom to go out and find someone else to give her a deserving-happy life, I sometimes see her as one of the few things that keeps me as Rodolfo Rivera and not just being White Pantera full time._

In the middle of the night, White Pantera had just gotten back from dealing with the incident involving Dr. Chipotle Sr., who wanted to make humans into jalapeno dipping sauce hybrids, and the guy calling himself El Cucharon, who was stealing spoons to make a giant spoon weapon. As he pounced over rooftops to find any trouble in the streets, he noticed a child cowering in fear from some bullies surrounding him

 _When it comes to child delinquents, I'm not as brutal since they are still young and have a "true" chance of changing their ways._

He jumped down to the ground and told the bullies to leave the kid alone. Once they realized that he's White Pantera, they ran away in fear. He then went over to check on the kid but then heard the sound of a gun clicking.

A voice said "Leave the boy alone and put your hands in the air." That voice is none other than Lieutenant Suarez.

White Pantera said putting his hand up "Not that it matters to you, but I didn't harm this child."

Lieutenant Suarez said as he walked up closely to White Pantera "Doesn't matter if you did or not. I know who you are, White Pantera. And let me tell you something: Miracle City doesn't need masked vigilantes like you taking the law into their own hands. If you wanted to protect this city, then you should have put on a badge instead of a mask."

White Pantera said after turning his head toward him "I can see it in your eyes that you believe that this city can be saved, Lieutenant Suarez. Just know that you will have a long way to go before you can even think that you can save this city."

Lieutenant Suarez said "How would a punk like yourself know?"

White Pantera said "Because I was just like you once before I realized what a fool I was."

Before White Pantera could say anymore, he kicked a nearby soda can into a wall and it ricocheted into Lieutenant Suarez's head, causing him to lose sight of White Pantera. When he got his sense back, White Pantera was almost at the very top of the fire escape. Lieutenant Suarez fired his gun at him but he got away. By the time he got up to the roof, White Pantera was already gone. What he didn't know is one of his bullets managed to hit.

Elsewhere in another abandoned alley, Rodolfo got out of his White Pantera outfit and used whatever he could find to get the bullet out of his arm. It was easy for him to get the bullet out since it didn't go all the way through. He then tore off a piece of his suit to temporarily bandage the wound and then used a lighter that he had on hand to burn his suit and mask up. However, he hid his boots in a backpack that he managed to find in the garbage before he burned everything in it along with his suit. He then went to the nearest Free Clinic to have someone stitch him.

 _The thing about Free Clinics is they don't ask questions as to how you get hurt since people can assume you were robbed or assaulted in some way. It took awhile for me to get treated since I didn't want to use my insurance on something like this and somehow have it traced back to me later on. I had to wait for three hours to get treated for my bullet wound but also to have my hands and legs checked for any painful-serious injuries but the nurse found nothing serious._

 _As much as I wanted to shake off these injuries, I knew that I had to rest just a little bit after that bullet wound_

Later, at exactly 2:00 pm, Rodolfo came in and grabbed some water in the fridge. He then noticed all of Carmelita's art supplies are still out. Not only that, he saw her clothes and another woman's clothes on the ground too; he assumed that the other set of clothes belonged to Salma. He then grabbed a note written by Carmelita that said "Feel free to join us when you get back. No baby making is required." Walking toward his room, he found the two of them messing around in his bed. He then said to himself "Why not; I need to unwind anyway" before going into his room to join them.

 **When it comes to White Pantera, if there were two things that I wanted to explore with him is him giving up on Miracle City and taking it a "step further" in cleaning up crime in Miracle City. There is another aspect of him that I would like to explore but that will be for a later chapter. What to take away from this is you are seeing White Pantera in a darker format than what we know of him from the show and how most fanfic writers will tend to portray him. Unlike my other AU one shots, I don't really intend to do a follow up on this one; if I did then I would have to make it a M rated chapter to do more with it and move it to the M section especially since I filtered what went through my mind.**


	7. Normalverse 2

At the Miracle City gym, Rodolfo is in his office going over the schedule for all of his wrestlers and who they are going to be fighting for this month and next month while also making sure that they get their wages based on how much they have wrestled;his wrestlers are either sparing or working out individually. As he continued to work, someone is sneaking into his office and covers his eyes.

A lovely voice said "Guess who?" Rodolfo looked up to see that it's his wife, Maria

He said in a panicked-worried tone"Maria! Your here. I didn't miss our lunch date, did I?"

Maria said after grabbing his hand "Relax Rodolfo. I'm just early. I know we said to meet at 12, but I wanted to come early just to make sure you weren't overworking yourself."

Rodolfo said "Don't worry, I'm not. I'm just making sure that everything is in order. Just give me minute to lock up these documents and then we can go. The Poinsettia Cafe, right?"

"You read my mind."

After Rodolfo put everything away, he and Maria left the gym and headed for the Poinsettia Cafe but not before he informed his wrestlers to take a break and be ready to run downtown when he gets back.

At the Poinsettia Cafe, Rodolfo and Maria are sitting on the top floor of the cafe by a window. The two of them are sharing a vegetable plate and a mini rotisserie chicken while also sharing a glass of water; they even fed each other. The two talked about their respective mornings and then reviewed their favorite romance drama "Bailando bajo la luna".

Rodolfo said "Before I forget, I got a call from my mother. She's really looking forward to seeing Manny again while we're away at our college reunion. I think she's going to give Manny the law enforcement talk again."

Maria giggled "You know how she can be sometimes when Manny is around; she really wants him to go into law enforcement. What about Jorge, he's not upset about not being able to spend time with Manny the entire weekend this time, is he?"

Rodolfo said "No, not this time. He and some of his war buddies are going to Aztec City for a week so he couldn't do it anyway. Although, he asked why your parents couldn't watch Manny for the weekend."

Maria said "Because my parents are in Canada and as much as they love Manny they can't come over just to watch him while we go to our college reunion. Although, they do plan on coming over for Christmas so that's something."

Rodolfo said rolling his eyes "I better hide all the knives."

Maria said in anger "Rodolfo."

Rodolfo said with his hands up "What. You know how your father and my father get when they meet each other."

Maria said "Good point." She then looks at her watch "Look at the time. We better get going. I need to get back to the University before my class wonders where I am."

Rodolfo said "And I don't want my wrestlers to get too relaxed."

Rodolfo and Maria left the cafe together and Maria drove Rodolfo back to the gym to meet up with his wrestlers. Before he left, Maria gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting back to work.

A few days later, the two left to attend their college reunion in Ocean Flow City. The headed for the hotel that they are staying in, got changed, and headed for the yacht where the first portion of the reunion is taking place. The two caught up with close friends and even saw a few of their old professors. During the reunion, there was a dance competition and the two entered it together; while they did not get first place, they did make it in the top 5 and almost got third place.

Back at the hotel, Rodolfo and Maria are getting ready for bed after coming back from the party.

Maria said as she walked out of the bathroom after she brushed her teeth "That was a fun first night of the reunion. Wouldn't you say?"

Rodolfo said as he gets in bed "It was. Although, I could have gone without Hugo's long welcome speech."

Maria said rolling her eyes "Really? That speech felt like nothing in comparison to seeing your old wrestling coach, Mr. Soursbee, and his loud voice. I still can't imagine how you managed to put up with it." She then got in bed with Rodolfo

Rodolfo said"It was not easy and coaching with him was bitter work, but it helped in the long run. Plus I used his tactics to train my wrestlers; although, I don't yell like he does. Although, I would have liked to see your music professor-mentor Carley."

Maria said "Me too. But I can understand why she wouldn't be here; she doesn't want to miss the birth of her third granddaughter. At least she'll be able to see a video of me signing our alma mater's anthem at the end of the party."

Rodolfo said as he placed his hand on hers "Listening to your lovely voice is like listening to heaven."

Maria said with a smile while shooing him off "Oh you, that's the same pickup line you gave me during our first date after you heard me practicing."

Rodolfo said "It wasn't a pickup line. You know me better than that."

Maria said as she got closer to his chest "Your right, I do. But you know I didn't know you all that well back then. All I knew about you is you were one of the best new wrestlers who got in on a full time athletic scholarship and you needed my help with your classes or you were off the team; plus you were aspiring to be the best Luchador in all of Mexico." She then placed her right hand on his face

Rodolfo said as he placed his left hand on her face "And you were the aspiring mariachi musician who was so smart that she graduated college in only 2 and half years; thus being able to graduate at the same time I did and being one of the few to achieve such a feat."

Maria said "We were from two different worlds back then."

Rodolfo said "But our world combined a year later and you became the woman I wanted to spend my life with.

Maria said "And you became the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Rodolfo said "I never want to let you go."

Maria said "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Rodolfo said "I love you, Maria."

Maria said "I love you too, Rodolfo." The two then kissed each other passionately and fell on Rodolfo's side of the bed. She then grabbed for the lamp switch to turn off the lights.

 **Well I did say that I might do a sequel to one of the AU one-shots. I figured that I go with Normalverse and highlight the relationship between Rodolfo and Maria in a normal setting. It's cheesy I know but I figured why not make it like that. If I do another one, I'll likely focus on Grandpapi/Jorge next time since I did make nods to him here and I'm sure some of you are curious about him not being a villain.**


	8. Blue Tigressa AU

In the streets of Miracle City, a bunch of thugs are picking on a little girl. They demand that she hand over all of her money. Just then, a cat-like person with blue hair is on the rooftop and fires claw darts. One of the thugs looked up and noticed that it was none other than Blue Tigressa. She jumps onto the ground and punched and slashed at the thugs until they fell to the ground.

The little girl said "Thank you Blue Tigressa."

She responded "No problem kid. Now get out of here." while giving her a pat on the head.

"Ok."The girl then left the area. As soon as she was gone, Blue Tigressa started searching the thugs and taking their wallets for cash. She didn't bother with any credit or debit cards since those can get canceled at any time.

One of the thugs said "Hey, what are you doing?"

Blue Tigressa said "I'm taking all of your money; I need it to buy dinner for myself."

Another thug said "I thought you were a hero."

Blue Tigressa said "Nope. I'm neither a hero nor a villain. All I am is Blue Tigressa."

Blue Tigressa left the area after taking all the money the thugs had and when she heard police sirens. As she is running on the rooftops, she notices that the police cars are following her. Since she knew the reason why, she fired her Tigressa darts at the tires, causing the car to swerve around, and crash into a fire hydrant.

She jumped on a nearby roof and thought she got away. Unfortunately, Anita and Nikita Suarez are right there waiting for her.

Blue Tigressa said "I'm surprised to see you two out here. Isn't it past curfew?"

Both sisters said "Surrender Frida."

Blue Tigressa said "You know that never works with anyone."

Anita said "Don't do this Frida. Just come with us."

Blue Tigressa responded with a tone of disgust "So you can turn me into that murderer Chief Emiliano Suarez?"

Nikita said "He's our father Frida."

Blue Tigressa shouted "He's your father, not mine. He stopped being my father the moment he killed Manny. I don't expect you two to understand my feelings about it since you two can't think for yourselves; you're nothing more than sheep." She then popped her claws out

Nikita said "Stop this Frida."

Blue Tigressa responded with "No."

She released her claw-chains at Anita and Nikita to restrain them but the girls avoided them. However, they did not realize that her tigressa nails fired at them and exploded in their faces. What exploded in their faces was a glue like substance that they couldn't remove and completely blinded them. Before they could react, she kicks Nikita in the direction of Anita and the two get stuck together as a result.

At the Miracle City police department, Chief Suarez is filling out some paperwork and looking at a picture of himself and Frida. Then suddenly, a cop calls for him to come outside. He followed him outside and he saw his daughters glued together and tied up with a note addressed to him. While he ordered his men to help unstick his daughters, he grabbed the note and it read: "Leave me alone murderer. Your not my father and I'm not your daughter. Signed-Blue Tigressa. PS: For Manny."

Elsewhere, at the Miracle City graveyard, Frida is looking at Manny's graveyard.

"Hey Manny. Sorry it's been a few months since I last visit you. I brought you a burrito from Burrito Explosivos and a lemonade. I really miss you, dude. I ran into my sisters. I glued them together like we did when we were kids. Your murderer likely sent them after me again. I don't understand why I don't kill him. Maybe it some sentimental value I have to him or I just don't want to leave mom alone since she still loves him even though I don't understand why. I assume it's an adult thing but I don't bother questioning it. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by, say hi, and leave you your favorite meal. I would stay longer but I have to get out of town for a bit. Bye due."

A voice said "Hello Frida" The voice turned out to be Maria, Manny's mother.

Frida said "Manny's mom. What are you doing here?"

Maria said "Same as you. I'm here to see Manny." She's also holding a newspaper and some roses.

Frida said raising an eyebrow "Really? You're not here to take the belt from me like Puma Loco's been trying to do these past few months are you? Because Mr. Rivera said I could keep it before he left with the League of Alliance Society."

Maira said "No, I'm just here to see my son, same as you."

Frida said as she is about to leave "If you say so." Maria stops her for a moment.

She then said "Frida. I know you don't think much of me but if you need anything you can turn to me. "

Frida said "I'm not Manny you know."

Maria said "Even so, your still a child and it's wrong to see…"

Frida then interrupts her and said "If this is you trying to feel good about yourself and alleviate the guilt you felt for leaving White Patnera and in turn leaving Manny then I've got news for you." She then flips her off before running away.

As she is running, Maria could only watch before looking at Manny's tombstone. She then starts breaking down and crying. She also drops a newspaper on the ground. Just then, a shadow appears behind her and grabs the paper. The figure reads one of the headlines and it says "White Pantera and Cosmic Cleopatra Marriage"

Back with Frida, she's at an old abandoned gas station, which acts as her hideout, and playing her guitar. As she continues to play, she hears a bell ring in her room. This signal acts as her alarm when anyone is near the gas station. But before she could do anything a skeleton boy appeared right in front of her.

The skeleton boy said while holding even more bells "Nice alarm system but you could use a better one."

Frida asked "Who are you?"

He said "Name's Django. Believe it or not, I'm here to help you or rather motivate you."

Frida asked "Motivate me to do what?"

Django said "Kill your dad."

Frida asked "Why do you want to motivate me to do that?"

Django said "Personal reasons. While I can't tell you all the details, I can't move against him. But you can. Kill your dad on the night of the policeman's ball and I'll give you the one thing you want in this world."

Frida said "Churros, to be a famous rock star, making the capital of France Frenchy Towny."

Django said "You can ask for that but I have something better. Kill your father and I'll bring back your best friend, Manny Rivera. Not as a skeleton but actual skin and flesh."

 **When it comes to this AU, I took some inspiration from Spider-Gwen from the Marvel Comics. If you don't know what that is, I suggest you look it up. But the short answer it is a world where Gwen was bitten by the radioactive spider instead of Peter. In this case, Frida has the El Tigre belt because Manny was killed because of her father and she took it upon herself to wield the belt and become Blue Tigressa.**


	9. Noirverse

**fWarning. In this AU one shot, this one is going to have a few dark-adult themes in this and will be mentioned to a certain extent. It's nothing that will break the T version but I'm giving you a heads up. Also, try to imagine everything in black in white like the Noir genre. Also, this is going to be a POV from Manny Noir's POV, or in this case him narrating for the most part. And lastly, everyone here is human.**

Manny Noir's POV

Miracle City. A spicy, polluted, disgusting, rancid, cesspool of crime. Everywhere you look a crime takes place. Someone robs a bank, drugs are being peddle in alleyways, a murder in someone's house, jaywalking. This city has no hope. But it's not that I care. All I care about is getting paid for my services,which is detective work and bounty hunting. Which I love a lot.

At the moment, I was in my office eating lunch. I had just finished a case involving a cheating husband and capturing a known drug peddler named Matches Maurice. While I didn't get much for Maurice from the police department, I did manage to get a lot of money from the cheating husband case. Just then, I got a call from someone and answered it.

"Manny Rivera, professional detective and bounty hunter. How may I help you?"

"Hello Mijo. It's me." I recognized the voice. It's Maria, my mother. I already knew what to do.

I said to her "I'm not leaving this Miracle City. Don't call this number unless you have detective work or bounty hunting business for me."

I was going to hang up the phone until she said "Wait, this is detective work."

Rolling my eyes, I said "Really mom. Cause every time you contact me it involves me leaving Miracle City. Every time."

Maria said "I know, I know but this is real detective work. Just hear me out, about the case not moving out of Miracle City."

I decided to listen to what she said. Surprisingly, she didn't try to convince me to leave Miracle City. She asked me to find one of her mariachi bandmates named William Richards. She explained that he came to visit a sick sister who was admitted to Miracle City General a week ago and never came back. I told her that I would take care of it after lunch and she thanked me. She wanted to talk to me more first but I hung up. There was never really anything to talk about anyway. Mom and I were never really that close after she left dad, me, and Miracle City because she thought dad's profession as a wrestler was unsafe and she didn't like to see him get hurt which I found stupid on multiple levels as a kid and even now given that she married him when he was just starting out. It wasn't until he lost to a wrestler named El Mal Verde that she "then" realized that it was too dangerous and started her ridiculous hyperventilating everytime he fought even though he was the hero of the ring. While I visited her during her mariachi performances, she would always try to talk me into wanting to leave Miracle City with her but I always said no.

Later, I went to Miracle City General to see William's sister, Coco Richards. She's diagnosed with liver cancer and is going through treatment. After she came back from some test, I told her that my mother sent me since he knew her brother and I was here to help. She explained to me that her brother had been staying with her since she's suppose to get treatment that might get rid of the cancer since they were able to act quickly on it. The last time she saw him, he was going to visit a lady friend of his named Tangerine about an important meeting and was going to come back afterwards. I asked if she had a picture of Tangerine and she gave me one of her and her brother. After seeing the photo of Tangerine, I already knew where to go.

My next destination: Flock of Fury Brothel. I only knew one person who could tell me about Tangerine, or rather I know two people but one of the would not tell me anything anyway and the means to get any information from "her" is extremely low. When I arrived, I told the receptionist that I wanted a private booth and to see La Cuervo. As soon as I paid the receptionist, I was escorted to La Cuervo's room. While I was being lead there, I could her loud cheers in one direction and moans in the other; the cheers being a strip show or a pole dance party and the moans being sex. Then I heard loud screams. Automatically, I knew that they were coming from Voltura's den and the one person I was hoping not to meet. The attendant left and I opened the door to La Cuervo's room and found the person I was looking for in black and purple bustier lingerie and black leather boots: Zoe Aves.

She said in a seductive voice "Hola Manny. I'm surprised to see you here." She got up and placed her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss.

I said "Hey Zoe. I know that it's almost your break time but I needed to see you." While I came here on business, I couldn't help but be momentarily distracted by Zoe's beauty and half naked body in that lingerie.

Zoe said "Oh Manny, you know that you can visit me any time. Although, I'm surprised you ordered full service instead of your usual lap dance."

I said "That's because I need you to tell me about someone who used to work here."

Zoe said "I see." She had a slight look of disappointment on her face but she knew why I was really here.

The brothel acts as a place of information. All secrets about anyone flows through here in some way. If you ask the right girl and you pay the right price, not in tips, they can give you all the information you need. However, any information about the girls that work here or used to work here is extremely difficult to get. Not only do you have to pay a lot of money but you also have to satisfy them one hundred and twenty five percent while your here or you'll get nothing. I've only ever had to resort to that for cases three times; this being the third time. Only difference being that I needed to talk to Zoe about this because I remember Tangerine from a photo that Zoe sent to me a while back during the brothel's anniversary parties. Apparently she, Zoe Voltura(Zoe's mom), Blue Jay, and Tangerine were voted best party team of the year at one point.

I told Zoe about the case I'm working on while she was giving me a lap dance and how it relates to Tangerine, or as she was called here American Robin. She decided to tell me everything during the dance despite not giving her the one hundred and twenty five percent satisfaction since she knew I was good for it; largely due to satisfying her outside her workplace in the past. Apparently Tangerine quit to pursue a career as a travel writer and food critic. During her travels she met William and the two started to form a relationship. While she's been coming and going out of Miracle City by herself, recently William has been with her heading toward the docks at Warehouse 35. I've know that place as the warehouse that sells exotic drugs that you can't get in Miracle City. No one has busted it because the Warehouse is owned by Miracle City's mob boss, Sartana of the Dead.

After satisfying Zoe and leaving her sleeping on the bed, I gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving for Warehouse 35. But as I left the room, Zoe's mom was right there with an angry look on her face. She looked into Zoe's room, saw the smile on her face, and the money that I left so she closed the door and walked the way. Carmelita never likes me to be around her daughter due to some bad blood between her family and mine; bad romance stuff that happened. Unlike our family, Zoe and I are at least friends, or in most cases friends with benefits. While we used to date, we broke up mutually to pursue our own goals and stuff after we graduated high school.

Later that same night, I waited around Warehouse 35 to see if I could find Tangerine or William anywhere. I had to remain hidden so none of Sartana's goons wouldn't recognize me. I've run into her goons before but I've always walked a really thin line with them whenever it came to any investigations and bounty hunting that I do that could potentially relate to them. After a long period of waiting, something happened. From the looks of it, all these people lining up at Warehouse 35 are all potential customers who are looking to buy drugs. Surprisingly, I saw Django, Sartana's grandson, there. Next to him are his lieutenants: Dr. Diego Chipotle Jr. and Billy "Cactus Kid" Cabal.

As I watched them, I noticed a ship coming into port. If I had to guess what that ship is for it would have to be these three things: drug transportation, human trafficking, or arms smuggling. If it's human trafficking, then odds are I will find mom's band mate and maybe even Tangerine here. But before I could see what was going on, I was grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall. The person pinning me to the wall is Anita Suarez.

She said "What are you doing here, Rivera?"

I said "I could ask you the same thing."

Anita said "I'm a cop. I'm suppose to be here."

I said "Didn't take you for a dirty cop. What would your daddy, Mad Dog Suarez, think of you now?" In my mind, I knew she wasn't a dirty cop. Unlike seventy five percent of the MCPD, she's is no way corrupt and loves the lower just as much as her father. Granted, I think her dad is nothing more than a wild animal.

She shouted "Don't talk bad about my father, Rivera. I could arrest you right here and now. Now start talking. Why are you here?"

I said "If you must know, I'm looking for someone for a case. A member of my mom's band is missing and I got a clue that he might be here. There, happy?"

She said after unpinning me to the wall "No. Now get out of here. This is a police matter."

I said "Yeah, right. The MCPD haven't been able to bust any of Sartana's operations for years now, at least not long term. What makes you think this will be any different from all those other failed bust?"

A voice said "It won't be any different. Cause you'll be dead in an instant." It was Django and he is holding two heavy revolvers in his hand

Anita said with a brave face "You're under arrest, Django. Surrender."

I said "How can you say that when he's pointing the guns at us?" The fact that she didn't even have her gun out made my question

Django said "Rivera. Didn't take you for the type to work with the police."

"I'm just looking for someone for a personal case."

"William Richards and Tangerine." I wasn't that surprised that he knew about my case. While it wouldn't surprise me that Zoe told him given that he must have paid for the information and the brothel itself is in Sartana's pocket, it was also possible that he got the information from another girl at the brothel as well. "Here's your answer." He threw me two photos of them and they were horrific. One photo had Tangerine's head blown off and the other one had William's chest have a hole where his heart is.

Anita said with a look of horror "Oh my god."

Django said "If it's any comfort, they didn't feel any pain. Which is sad since feeling pain after death is exhilarating."

Anita said "Your sick, Django. How can you call yourself a human being?"

Django said "I see myself above humanity in more ways than one."

Django was about to shoot us. I wasn't afraid. My job comes with being in a life or death situation. If I regretted anything at this moment, it would have to be dying with Anita of all people. It's like dying with Mad Dog Suarez next to me. If it were Nikita, I would feel a little more contempt since she was always the nice twin. However, if I had to pick any Suarez to die with me it would have to be Frida. Seeing her blue hair and hearing her loud voice would make my entire life worth it. I miss her so much. If anything, I would have left Miracle City with her if she hadn't run away without saying goodbye.

Just then, a huge explosion happened at the dock. Django was surprised to see that explosion happen and Anita was looking away at the explosion. So, I used the opportunity to run away. As I ran away, I could hear all the gun fire coming from the direction of the boat. I was about to escape until one of Django's gunmen appeared in front of me and was about to shoot me. Then suddenly, another explosion happened and a small object fell from the sky and hit the gunmen in the head. Surprisingly, the object that hit him was a belt with a "T" buckle on it. I couldn't understand why such a thing was able to knock him out but it didn't matter since I was able to escape because of it. But not before taking the belt with me. I don't know why but I was feeling it.

A finally arrived home. I made sure to lock my doors and windows tonight. I don't think Django's goons are going to come for me since I didn't interfere with their operations. I'm more worried about having to deal with Anita or Mad Dog Suarez on some made up charges but it's not like they can arrest me for anything. I haven't done anything illegal. I decided to call mom and tell her about her bandmate. I wouldn't go into detail about how he died since the image from that photo would be too graphic for her. Not to mention that William's sister is going to be even more heartbroken about his death. I should also inform Zoe that Tangerine is dead too if for no other reason than the girls at the brothel can give her a personal Flock of Fury funeral.

God, it's been a long day. But that's to be expected from living in Miracle City. It's not like it can get any worse.

* * *

No One's POV

At the MCPD, all the police officers who were at the docks during the raid were bringing in all of Django's goons who were arrested along with one of his lieutenants, Cactus Kid, along with some of contraband that was at the Warehouse. At the moment, Anita is in Chief Suarez's office going over what happened.

Chief Suarez said "Another illegal artifacts and drug ring. This is the third one this week. It's still not much but it's another stepping stone in taking down Sartana. Good work, Anita."

Anita said after giving him a salute "Thank you sir."

Chief Suarez said "By the way, your mother told me to tell you and Nikita hello and she's going to bring you back souvenirs from her trip."

Anita said "Alright. Anyway, other than Django and his thugs, what would you like me to do about Rivera?"

Chief Suarez said "For now, nothing. From what you told me, he was only there to find that mariachi musician and the whore but wasn't intentionally interfering with police business like before. Although, I do look forward to getting something to bust him. I still find it hard to believe that he's the son of Rodolfo Rivera. The Hero of the Ring and most powerful Luchador: White Pantera." He then looked at a picture of him and Rodolfo shaking hands

Anita said "I heard he's going to face off against El Mal Verde again. I bet he's training to fight him right now."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small house, Rodolfo is doing push ups while looking at the flier for his upcoming fight against El Mal Verde. After doing more than enough, he stopped to drink some water when someone came in.

Rodolfo sad "You're back from your meeting early."

A female voice said "It didn't last as long as I expected. Anyway, are you done with training for tonight?"

Rodolfo said as he wiped his face with a towel "I am." After he finished wiping his face, the female voice appeared in front of him. It is Carmela Suarez.

She asked "Are you nervous?"

Rodolfo said "No. Not like before. I'm going to win this time." Carmela placed her hand on his face

Carmela said "I believe in you, mi amor." She then proceeds to kissing Rodolfo and he kissed her back.

He broke off the kiss for the moment and asked "Are you still alright, Carmela? With us?"

Carmela said "I am. I want you, Rodolfo. Do you want me?"

Rodolfo said "I do. I don't care if it's wrong. I want you." The two continued to make out again, walk toward the room, and started stripping each other of their clothes.

* * *

At the Headquarters of Sartana in an unknown location, Django is in an office room with Sartana. While in the room, they have three men in strange hoods tied up over a tub of acid.

Django said "It's hard to believe that these people followed us here."

Sartana said "That's the power of faith, Django. People will do anything for a higher power if they believe in it hard enough. The same goes for these zealots.

Django said "Lucky for us they didn't get any of the mystical items back. We can start testing them on more people."

A goon ran in and said "Boss. We've got a problem."

Sartana said "What kind of problem?"

The goon said "One of the mystical items are missing." Django then started to strangle the goon.

He then asked "Which one?"

The goon said as he is being strangled "El Tigre's belt buckle."

Sartana asked "Do the police have it?"

The goon said "According to our mole in the police, no." Django then broke his neck, killing him.

* * *

Back at Manny's house, while he's asleep, the El Tigre belt buckle is glowing green. Then out of nowhere, a green tiger kitty appears right in front of Manny. It says "He is the one. The one worth of wielding my power."

 **I was so proud with how well this concept was going that I made it longer than I anticipated. I just wanted to get so many of the concepts of this AU out there that I had to continue it. If I feel like it, I might do a sequel to this AU later down the line when I have time or when I feel like it.**


	10. Mystic Tigre AU

At Leone School, Davi is being picked on by some bullies along with a few other nerds, who are stuck in lockers. They are shaking them down for their lunch money.

The bully asked "Is this all you got?"

Davi said "Yes. I packed my own lunch today; this money is only for milk."

But before the bully could punch Davi, five spectral green cats appears before the bullies and starts slashing at them and taking back all the money that was stolen. One of the cats unlocked the combination to the locks and released the nerds from it. As the bullies are getting scratched, another cat takes back all the money that was stolen by the bullies before the bullies ran away. The nerds grabbed all the money that was there and were about to go off somewhere else. However, Davi stayed behind to find the person who saved him. He looked through all the lockers to find his savior since he assumed that he would be here but couldn't find him.

"Aw, I thought he'd be here. Even so, I'll say it anyway. Thank you Mystic Tigre." Davi then left with a disappointed look on his face

Unbeknownst to Davi, Mystic Tigre, or Manny Rivera was in one of the lockers but he was invisible.

A female voice said "I take it you didn't want to deal with Davi's constant praise of you." It is Junior Police Cadet Frida Suarez. She is also Manny's best friend.

Manny said "You have no idea. Did you get those bullies for me?"

Frida said "You know I did." They walked toward the other hallway to find all the bullies tied up and handcuffed. "Chakal is already taking them to detention. While I managed to subdue them, he knows that you played a role in their capture."

Manny said "Whatever."

Frida said "Still don't like him?"

Manny said "Of course I don't. I think he's a jerk. He always blames me for baseless stuff because of an accident involving pins falling off his chair when he sat down even though I placed them on his desk."

Frida said with a comforting voice "I'm sure he'll get over it."

Manny said "He hasn't gotten over it since kindergarten even though I was proven innocent since then. Plus, he always comes down on innocent students over the smallest things." Then suddenly, his phone buzzing and the words "Mom" appears on it. He told Frida "I've got to go."

Frida shouted "See you later, Manny." She whispered to herself "Stay safe, mi amor."

Manny left the school and ran toward a nearby alley. As he ran, his body started to glow green. When he stopped glowing green his costume appeared: A dark brown tigre suit with green stripes, a tiger mask with tiger ears on it, dark brown boots, dark brown gloves with a green ankh on it, a dark brown tale with green stripes, and a light green tattered cape with a "T" the back. He shouted "Mystic Tigre" before jumping on the rooftop. He ran toward the direction of the Miracle City docks. As soon as he arrived, he was greeted by his mother, Cosmic Cleopatra.

Mystic Tigre said "I'm here mom."

Cosmic tapped her son's head and said "Sorry to call you out of school like that but I really needed your help with something that's being delivered to the Miracle City Museum as we speak."

Mystic asked "What is it?"

Cosmic said "The Tablet of Ra."

Mystic asked "Is dad going to join us?"

Cosmic said "He wanted too but Seventh Samurai needed his and Silver Sombrero's help in dealing with a police escort for prominent Ninja Monster Clan member who's being sent back to Shogun City. Besides, I wanted this to be a mother-son time anyway."

Before they could say anything else, an explosion occurred on the boat. It is El Oso and he's holding all the artifacts in his hand.

"It's El Oso."

"Let's stop him together."

Cosmic Cleopatra and Mystic Tigre jumped down to confront El Oso. He charged both of them but the two dodged the rushing supervillain. Cosmic fired her energy snakes at El Oso to restrain him. He broke from the restraints easily and charged toward Cosmic but El Tigre used his chain claws and wrapped El Oso by the leg in order to trip him. He ran toward him and punched him in the face and almost sent him flying. Cosmic kicked him in the stomach and toward a huge stack of boxes. El Oso got up from this and was about to charge them but Tigre's mystic cats were right in front of him and started scratching his face. Then one of Cosmic's snakes bit him, causing him to feel woozy. This gave mother and son time to run toward El Oso and effectively knock him out.

The Tablet of Ra was taken to the museum safely and El Oso was arrested. When some news crews arrived, they swarmed toward Mystic Tigre. Cosmic Cleopatra stepped away to giver her son some time in the spotlight and make sure El Oso is put in the transport truck. However, she noticed a strong aura coming from his face as a result of her and Tigre punching him. It wasn't just hers but it was also Tigres. Difference is that his far surpassed hers.

Later that night, Cosmic is waiting on the roof of the house for her husband to arrive. As she is waiting, she is looking through a book with the initials "WP + CC Forever" with various different photos of her and White Pantera:White Pantera and Cosmic Cleopatra getting their hero license at the same time, The two of them forming the League of Alliance Society with The Industrialist, Silver Sombrero, Flama Dama, and The Titanium Titan, The team standing on the knocked out body of El Mal Verde with the two of them standing next to each other, They dance together during a superhero dance competition, Having milkshakes together on a rooftop under the moon, Fighting against Dr. Chipotle Sr. and his Jalapeno monster, and Helping the poor together. Her favorite photos of them all involve her and Rodolfo getting married, the two of them learning that Cosmic is pregnant, the day that Manny was born, and every other photo that relates to the three of them.

Just then, a noise could be heard overhead and White Pantera jumps out of a huge hole in the sky holding some flowers.

He says "Hola, Mi Amor. Did I surprise you?"

Cosmic takes the flowers, sniffs them "Nymphaea Lotuses, my favorite." She then gave Pantera a kiss on the lips and asked "How did you get them?"

He explained "Surprisingly, a flower shop had them so I made sure to get you some before I got back."

Cosmic said "They're lovely. So, how did things go with the prison escort?"

Pantera said "We managed to escort the Ninja Monster successfully. Seventh Samurai and Flama Dama took care of the rest. How was your day?"

Cosmic said "Good. While it was slow at the beauty parlor, Manny and I managed to get the Tablet of Ra to the Miracle City Museum safely. We had to deal with El Oso but that wasn't a problem. Manny's cosmic aura has grown stronger. It's only been two months and he's managed to learn to control his cosmic kittens. His powers have been growing for quite some time now."

Pantera said, noticing a worried Cosmic "They have indeed. Last week, when we stopped Giant Robot Sanchez from robbing the Miracle City Mint, his Tigre punch not only went through Sanchez's chest but his claws almost caught on fire. It was brief but I noticed it. Manny hasn't been able to do that since but he would tell me or you about it if it happened again. Either way, he's growing into a fine hero."

Cosmic said "He is. Sooner or later, he'll really want to strike out on his own."

Pantera then gave her a hug "Believe me, mi amor, I've been thinking about that too. I've been thinking about it ever since his powers showed up and he wanted to be a hero like us. Whatever comes next, all we can do is be there for Manny when he needs us the most."

Cosmic said "You're right." She and Pantera started to make out.

The two were about to head inside and get ready for bed (and then go to sleep). But they notice a big explosion coming from the Miracle City bank so they head out to see what's going on with Cosmic riding on Pantera's shoulder as he runs toward the danger.

The next morning, Manny headed for the Suarez house to hang out with Frida. As he is walking there, one of his energy cats appeared and started howling at something. Manny looked to see what it was howling at but saw nothing was there.

He said to the cat "Calm down. Nothing is there." before walking away. What he didn't realize is the cat was right about someone being there. It was a girl with purple-black hair and wearing gothic clothing. She had taken a picture of Manny while he wasn't looking. She looked at the picture and said "Manny my love. One day, you will be mine." before putting it in a scrapbook titled "Manny Rivera: My Future Husband".

Eventually, Manny arrived at the Suarez house. But before he could knock on the door, their guard dogs surrounded him and started barking at him. He was about to use his energy cats to scare them off again but a loud whistle was blown and the dogs calmed down.

It was Chief of Police, Emiliano Suarez. Manny saluted him and said "Chief Suarez, sir."

He said to him "At ease,Rivera. Good to see you. Sorry about the dogs; they're in training and they haven't gotten your scent yet." He blew his whistle again, looked at them with a stern face with both of his eyes, and sent the dogs into the backyard.

Manny said "I see. Good thing you were around before I had my cats scare them off. Is Frida home?"

Chief Suarez said "I'm afraid not. She, Anita, and Nikita are having their sister day today because they missed it the other night due to last minute stake out of the Mustache Mafia's house; specifically, the home of Don Baffi's granddaughter, Sophia Baffi.

Manny said "They think she's a criminal?" He's known Sophia to be a jerk from school and a spoiled brat at best but not a criminal. He's been taught not to judge someone based

Chief Suarez said "It's possible. I don't like to profile young children as supervillains but it is possible that she is one given who she's related to. Plus, Frida has been hearing stuff from other kids about Sophia from school too. But since you are here, can I ask you something?"

Manny said "Frida and I aren't dating." He said that due to most of their encounters revolving around that topic tend to pop up. While Manny has always told him that he and Frida are just friends, he's expressed his approval of Manny dating his daughter, as long as he runs it by him and Carmela first.

Chief Suarez assured him "Not that. Although I don't have a problem if you two did start dating but you would have to run it by me and Carmela first."

Manny said "I know."

Chief Suarez then said "What I was going to ask you is to work with some of our junior police cadets next week. They've been asking about working with you since your father and I tend to work together when he's in town."

Manny said "Sure. What time?"

Chief Suarez said "11 o clock. Nikita will be with you for oversight since these are her cadets."

Manny said "I'll be there."

Just then, one of Manny's cats started acting up again and ran away from Manny. He ran to chase the cat into alley and noticed a figure with blonde flowing hair and wearing a Tigre like costume like his. He says to Manny "Hello Manny Philopator Rivera. My name is Jorge and I would like to recruit you for a team I'm forming."

 **This one was something I came up with on a whim. Instead of Maria being Manny's birth mother, Cosmic Cleopatra is instead. While it may seem like some shipping fuel to an extent, it shows what Manny's life could be like if he had two superhero parents full time. I know Maria was one too but I still-somewhat define her as a failed hero in some light given that I feel that she gave up on it a little too easily.**

 **As for that ending, it might lead to another project within Other Worlds that I might do but still uncertain of given my schedule.**


	11. Crimeverse

Somewhere on the streets, a police officer is running away from a figure chasing him. As he runs away, he tries shooting at the figure but it manages to avoid the bullets with ease. When the police officer reached a dead end he begged the figure not to kill him. The figured responded "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to make you scream."

Later, some police backup arrived, including Chief Suarez, to help the officer. Only to find him naked (with the exception of his underwear) and with claw marks on his face. With an angry look on his face, he says "El Tigre."

 _El Tigre. One of the young supervillains of Miracle City. He is the son of the married supervillains couple Savage Pantera and Plata Poderosa and the grandson of the nefarious supervillain Puma Loco. He's been a supervillain for 6 years since he received his El Tigre belt buckle at the age of 7. Both his parents taught him how to fight like a villain and his grandfather taught him how to think like a villain. He's ranked third as the most dangerous young villain in Miracle City; Django of the Dead being ranked one and Mikla ranked two._

El Tigre arrived at his family's house and secret hideout located on top of the highest mountain near Miracle City. As soon as he opened the door, both his parents and grandfather are looking at a map of Miracle City and the title "Miracle City Maelstrom" on top of it.

 _The Miracle City Maelstrom is a week long event that puts all the supervillains against each other for territory. All the territory that currently have will be up for grabs the moment the maelstrom starts. It starts on Monday at 6 am and ends on Sunday 6 pm. The winning team (or singular supervillain) who gets the most territory in the end will receive the Maelstrom Trophy and the title Ruler of all Supervillains._

His father, Rodolfo Rivera, also known as Savage Pantera, asked "Manny, you've arrived on time. Did you get it?"

Manny said after putting the a black book on the table "Yep. The Miracle City Juvenile Detention Camp Ledger. I made the officer that had it scream."

"His mother, Salma Rivera, also known as Plata Poderosa, gave her son a kiss on the forehead and said "Perfect. Well done, my son."

Jorge Rivera, also known as Puma Loco, said as he looked through the ledger "Excellent. This will help with our maelstrom plans."

Manny said "Really. I looked through it on my way here. Most of those kids are in there for really stupid reason. Nothing supervillain worthy."

Jorge said as he put the ledger in his Golden Sombrero of Chaos "Even so, leave it to me. I can get them to help in our plans."

Rodolfo asked his father "Wouldn't it make much more sense for Manny to convince them? After all, they'll listen to someone his age more than they would listen to an old man. No offense, father"

"None taken son but not in this situation. We need Manny out there causing havoc at random places on the first day of the Maelstrom, maybe even with his friends. The same goes for you the two of you on the first day. Cause enough random havoc around Miracle City while I take care of things at the detention center. But I advice you all to be careful this Maelstrom due to the participation of not only heroes but also a new type of robot that is designed to hunt down supervillains."

Salma said "Come on papi, we're the Rivera family. We can handle anything that is thrown at us."

Jorge said "Your right. Maybe these are just my old bones talking."

In the room of Rodolfo and Salma, the two are looking at a personal map of Miracle City while in bed together. While they are sticking to any plans related to the Rivera family Maelstrom plans, they also always pick out places that they like to claim for themselves when they have time; usually during the third day of the maelstrom.

Rodolfo asked Salma "Want to take over the movie theater again?"

She responded with putting a red X on the thater "Not this time. There aren't any satisfying movies coming out this year that interest me. I was thinking we could take over the park this year since they added that new swing set and benches near the lake. Plus, Lady Lava said that it's a excellent spot for date nights."

"Is she still dating El Oso?" Rodolfo has known El Oso to be such a huge meat head and Lady Lava to be super cunning so he could never really understand how someone like her dates someone like him.

Salma explained "I wouldn't exactly call it dating. She sees him as an excellent corkscrew when she gets bored. According to her, while El Oso is an idiot, he's a strong enough lover."

Rodolfo asked "Do you believe her?"

"No. Because I already experienced a strong lover and I get to experience him every single day of my life." Salma then threw their map away and jumped on top of Rodolfo.

"Salma, I thought we were saving this for the docks on Wednesday." Rodolfo had a devious look on his face when he said that

Salma licked Rodolfo's face "You know me by now. I never like to wait for things that long. I'm not like my twin sister Maria, who waits too long to act on anything and is timid coward who can't handle the risk of anything."

Rodolfo said "Maria. I can never understand how someone as amazing as you is related to someone like her.". He dated her once to spite a former ex girlfriend of his but he found her very boring with her talk about books and constant safety. Getting tired of her and later finding out about Salma, he proposed to her but left her at the altar with Salma. To add insult to injury, he had already eloped with Salma a day before he proposed to Maira

Salma said "Believe me Rodolfo, I've asked myself that every single day of my life. But even so, I still love her, even if I do hurt her."

"I know. Even though we don't get along, I still love my brother even though he hates me because I was born first." Rodolfo is referring to his half brother whom was born from Sartana of the Dead while Rodolfo was born from the former corrupt police Chief Dora.

They say at the same time "Siblings." before the two started to kiss and Rodolfo got the lights.

In Manny's room, he's having a conference call over his private phone with his villain friends: La Cuervo, Cactus Kid, Dr. Chipotle Jr., and Che.

Manny is talking to Cactus kid "I can't believe you got stuck being a bodyguard for Sophia Baffi. How did you manage to get stuck with that?"

He responded "Don't blame me. Blame Dr. Jalapeno.".

"Chipotle! And your the one who asked me where you could find the most ancient cactus plant and Miracle City and I did. I didn't say you would like it and I said it would be dangerous."

Cactus Kid shouted "Not Mustache Mafia dangerous!"

Che said "Look on the bright side, you didn't steal from any zombie graves. If you had then we would have to turn you into a zombie."

La Cuervo rolled her eyes and asked "Why do you even have graves anymore? What's the point when you are already undead?"

Che responeded "It's a zombie thing. A person who is alive like you wouldn't understand."

Cuervo rolled her eyes at Che again saying "Right." before talking to Manny in a flirty voice "Anyway Tigre, I was thinking we could spend the Maelstrom together. Just the two of us."

Chipotle Jr. said in a deadpan voice "Here we go." while Che and Cactus Kid rolled their eyes too.

La Cuervo continued "I heard the ice cream store has a secret flavor hidden somewhere that we can try together. Just you, me, my new lasers, and not the three idiots we allow to hang out with us."

Chipotle Jr. said "You know all three of us are listening to you, right?"

La Cuervo shouted "So what! You can hang up and leave Tigre and I alone. Again, we only hang out with you guys because you make us look cool."

Che said "I'm already cool, Cuervo. You're the one who hangs out with Tigre because you're a loser; not to mention your family's obsession and failed romances with his family.". Both started to argue in anger for quite some time

"Come on you two, cut it out. Save that anger for the Maelstrom and what we're going to take from the city. Or more specifically, how we're going to crush Django this year."

In the room of Puma Loco, he is looking at pictures of past Rivera Supervillains: Injustice Jaguar(his father), Mighty Cheertar, Shadow Leon, Dark Leopard, and The Original El Tigre. He says to them "Rivera villains, protect me and our family during the upcoming Maelstrom. Watch as we honor you all with our crime and villainy." He opened the ledger to a blank page and placed it over a fire. On the paper are a list of mystical items of power

The next day, the Maelstrom began and the villains were going all out with their crime and villainy. They were robbing stores, banks, jewelry stores, and even the bookstores. The police did their best to stop as many villains as they could but even they were stretched thin. However, at the Miracle City Police Department, Chief Emiliano Suarez is watching as this is going on with anger in his eye. He calms himself down by looking at a photo of his ex-wife, Carmela Suarez, and his youngest daughter, Frida Suarez; the two of them are smiling behind a beach together.

A woman's voice said "Chief Suarez. My team is ready."

He said "Excellent. What about the Sentries; are they ready too?"

She responded "They are. Anita, Nikita, and the other pilots are ready to go out on your orders. All ground police officers have also successfully evacuated all the civilians; the ones who want to avoid the Maelstrom."

"Very well. With these Sentries, my police force, and your superhero team, we'll crush all the supervillains once and for all. Do you agree, Maria?" Chief Suarez turned around to look at her wearing a superhero outfit and weilding a mystical item

"It's Plata Peligrosa. And you have no idea. All I ask is that you leave Savage Pantera and Plata Poderosa to me." She started walking out of the room.

He said "If that's what you want. Maria. Be careful out there."

She asked "Worried about me?"

He grabbed her by the shoulder "Of course I am. You may be this newly evolved hero, but you're still one of my officers."

Maria said "Emiliano, I know it's more than that. I can't fall in love with you…..yet. Not until I crush the ones that broke my heart. I can't forgive them."

Emiliano said then gave her a kiss on the forehead "Then crush them, so you can repair the damage to your heart." She decided to give him a kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

In another room, Maria goes to her team, consisting of six individuals, and says to them "Let's go spread some justice".

 **Another villain AU. But unlike the others I've done, the entire Rivera family are supervillains, even their ancestors. No heroes whatsoever. Also, Salma is not someone I made up. She's an unseen character that was supposed to be Maria's sister and also a supervillain named Plata Poderosa, who also would have a crush on her. But in this AU she is Rodolfo's wife and Manny's mother; I operated on the impression that she and Maria are twin so Manny would look the same as he does. As for Maria, well that description of her and Rodolfo and the end scene speaks for itself. This may have potential for a sequel chapter but I don't know for sure yet.**


	12. Virtualverse

In a small room, a guy is clearing his bed, turning on his computer, and putting in a discs labeled "Super Universe" inside of a VR helmet, and connects the helmet to the computer. He then gets on his bed and puts on the helmet.

Activate: Super Universe. Codename: El Tigre.

 _Super Universe. A VMMORPG that is popular all over the world. It's a game that lets you create your own superpowered avatar and it's your job to build yourself up as a superhero or a supervillain. There are a total of 125 different cities in this game and 14,453 different missions; some of the missions have not all been unlocked yet._

 _My avatar's name is El Tigre. My powers come from a mystical item that I got for being one of the beta testers of the game before its release. Unlike most players, I haven't committed to being a superhero or a supervillain full time since I like both aspects and commiting to one would take away from all the fun of playing this game. My friends keep pushing me to decide but I just ignore them._

 _Miracle City. A server that is mostly villain dominated; more specifically, 89 percent of players are villains and 11 percent are heroes. I hang out in this server the most because it reminds me of my home town and most of my friend in real life are here._

In one of the safe zones in Miracle City, El Tigre is laying down on top of a hill while looking at his stats and updates to all the missions. Just then, a villain player, Black Cuervo, appeared in front of him.

"Hi El Tigre. I was wondering when you were going to log in." She gets up close to him with a big smile on her face

El Tigre responded "Hey Black Cuervo."

 _Black Cuervo. A supervillain player. Her real name is Zoe Aves. I've known her since we were little. She works at the Beauty Salon in the real world and uses this game as an outlet for dealing with her very tough and overbearing boss. While we used to date, we broke up after going to seperate colleges. But we started hanging out again after graduation since we live in the same town. I think about starting things up again with her and I'm sure she thinks the same thing but I don't do anything about it because of how busy I am. She's a villain player and always pushes me to be a villain player too and to join the guild she's in but I turn down the guild offer due to guild master being someone I don't like_

Black Cuervo said as she laid down with him "You know you can call me Zoe when we're alone. So, what are you planning to do today?"

El Tigre said "Going Mystical Item hunting again." He then pulled up a map and showed it to Black Cuervo "Heard a rumor on the message board that this one can downgrade a players level."

Black Cuervo"I see. You didn't hear this from me, but I heard that Django and the Sartana Guild are searching for that item the Zombie Catacombs. The reason being a zombie monster has been stealing levels from players. But you didn't hear that from me."

"If you say so."

Another voice from afar yelled "Hey El Tigre, I've got a bounty that I need your help with." It is Calamity Suarez, another friend of El Tigre.

" _Calamity Suarez; a gun themed musician player. Her real name is Frida Suarez. She's another childhood friend of mine. Unlike Zoe, she doesn't live in the same town as we do. She travels around with her band, the Atomic Sombreros, in the hopes of getting discovered by a big music producer. Her parents, more specifically her father, is against this but it's not like she listened to them about anything and she didn't want to go into law like the rest of her family. Like me, she's a neutral player but she acts as a bounty hunter to earn real world money, which is possible in this game but you need a special license, have a high level, and are really good a video games. We also dated in High School but that didn't last long."_

El Tigre looked at the bounty poster that Calamity Suarez and said "The Golden Eagle Twins. You barely see any heroes get bounties by the administration. What did these guys do?"

Calamity Suarez said "Scamming people out of their items, trolling supervillains, and stole from an admin kid. Admins have been trying to shut down their accounts but it's not showing up on the servers."

El Tigre said as he gave back the bounty poster "Thanks but no thanks. I've got other plans."

"More mystical item hunting?" Calamity Suarez had a very disappointed look on her face.

El Tigre got up and said "Yep."

Black Cuervo then grabbed El Tigre by the arm and said "Plus, he's taking me out to dinner afterwards."

Calamity Suarez said "No he's not, Aves. Why don't you just leave him alone? Your not even dating anymore."

Black Cuervo said "Neither are you." She then sent a duel invitation to Calamity Suarez and the two of them got ready for a fight.

Before El Tigre could say anything, the two of them began to duel each other. Seeing as he knew he couldn't stop them when they're like this, he sneaked away and headed for one of the transporters in the areas."

In ruined city filled with chemicals, El Tigre is fighting off against some poison creatures that are spawning in the area in order to get some EXP and to get to an rare item that is said to be here somewhere. He used his Tigre darts and shockwave attacks to take down all the creatures before continuing his journey. He checked his status to see if he got poisoned or not, and pushed forward. Before he could, he got an email alert from his father. It said:  
"Hola Manny. Cleo and I was wondering when you are coming home for the Dia de los Muertos Festival next month. We want to start making plans for it. From Rodolfo, your father." Manny simply responded with "Too busy. Can't make it."

A kids voice said "Why did you lie to your dad like that?"

"AH! Who the hell are you?" El Tigre asked in surprise-anger.

The kid said "I'm the Albino Burrito."

El Tigre said "That's a stupid name. Anyway, don't look at someone else's email messages like that. Not only is it rude but people will assume you're a hacker."

Albino Burrito shacked his head and said "But I'm not a hacker. Actually, I'm lost. Can you help me, El Tigre?"

"I'm busy. Use the help icon or just logout." El Tigre started walking away from him

Albino Burrito said "But I can't log out, Manny."

El Tigre pops his claws at Albino Burrito "How do you know my real name? Who the hell are you?"

Before El Tigre could do anything, a giant dragon like worm appeared from the ground. El Tigre had never seen a creature like that roaming around here and figured that it was part of some patch update or someone in the area summoned it to attack him. However, he noticed no one on the map near him and the creature strangely had no level whatsoever. He fired his Tigre darts and shockwave attacks at it but it did nothing. Not wanting to waste time with an enemy he couldn't defeat, he decided to run away from it. However, he noticed Albino Burrito just standing there. He told himself "That idiot. Why isn't he running away. Oh well, not my problem that he's a noobie." But before he could run away, an image of him when he was a kid appeared before him. It involved someone who was standing in the road, Manny watching this kid get run over by a car. Not understanding why he saw that image, he ran toward the worm, used his special move, Ancient Tiger Spirit, it managed to damage if not distract the worm, and El Tigre grabbed Albino Burrito so the two could run away. As soon as they were far away enough from the worm, El Tigre logged them out of the area.

The two of them arrived in a Beginner Town called Sidekick Town. As the name suggest, it is a town where you can apply to be a sidekick with experienced players in order to level up, go on adventures in certain places, etc.

El Tigre said "Use this place to get help leveling up from someone. Bye."

Albino Burrito asked "Wait. Can I apply to be your sidekick?"

El Tigre said "No. I'm a solo player and I don't babysit newbies. But I'll say this much, don't join The League of Alliance Society; those guys are jerks in game and real life. I'll forget that you looked at my email but if you ever bring it up again I'll PK you for the rest of your life in this game and find you in real life where you will die a horrible death." He then logged out of the game immediately.

Albino Burrito said with a sad voice "You've changed a lot, Manny. What happened to you?"

In the real world, Manny is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. As he is brushing his teeth, he hears his phone ring and walks over to see who it is. The caller idea on his phone said "Maria the coward" and he simply ignored it. The phone continued to ring until it went to voicemail:

Manny, I know you're there. You don't work at this time. Listen, I want to talk to you. It's important and…...Damn it Manny, I want to see you and talk to you. Your my son and I love you. I don't know how many times I have to say that to you or how to prove that to you. Please my son, call me back. I'll commission an art from you if that helps. Please. I love you.

The tone dial for the answering machine went off after that. Without any hesitation, Manny deleted the message. "Go to hell, Maria." He turned off the light and went to bed.

The next morning, Manny started finishing up some commissioned artwork that he had to do. Afterwards, he went to his landlord to pay off this month's rent, ate out at the nearby burrito place, and went to the park to skip some stones into the lake. As he was grabbing another stone, he noticed a family of three walking by; the mother and the father holding the hands of the little boy. For some reason, he started to have a flashback of himself and his mother and father doing the same thing.

Manny thought "Why am I thinking about that?"

A voice said "Why are you thinking about what?"

Manny grabbed his phone, since that's where the voice is coming from. He then noticed that it was Albino Burrito on it "Ahhh. You. I knew you were a hacker. I'm going to the police."

Albino Burrito said "Wait. I'm not a hacker. I'm an A.I.; my real name is D.A.V.I.. Please, I need your help finding my creator before they catch me. You're the only one that can help me, El Tigre."

In a tall building that has the words Underworld Games, an elderly woman is playing the guitar while looking out the window. Then an employee came into her office.

The elderly woman stopped playing her guitar and asked "What is it?"

The employee said "We've managed to track D.A.V.I.'s location."

The elderly woman asked "Which game did he get into now?"

The employee said "Super Universe. He was last seen with this player, El Tigre. His real name is Manny Rivera. How would you like us to proceed?

The elderly woman responded "Keep track of his log in history and inform me as soon as he logs in. I'll deal with this myself."

"Yes, Boss Sartana."

Boss Sartana then grabbed VR goggles with a sombrero on it, put it on, and said "Activate: Super Universe. Codename: Sartana of the Dead.


	13. Dystopiaverse

**Warning:** **In this AU one shot, this one is going to have a few dark-adult themes in this and will be mentioned to a certain extent. It's nothing that will break the T version but I'm giving you a heads up just in case. Viewer discretion is advised**

 _Miracle City. The capital city of the ruler of the world: Sartana of the Dead. She and her undead army took over Miracle City, crushing all of her evil competition and stopping any hero opposition. After taking over Miracle City, she spread her influence over time until she finally took over the world with the help of villains that swore loyalty to her and heroes that she captured and put under her control; some heroes even joined her willingly. Her rule is strict and anyone who opposes her will be destroyed. This all happened 8 years ago._

 _However, there are some who do resist to this day._

Calavera, the secondary capital city of Sartana's empire. The place is also known for being a big party city now a days with people eating, drinking,fighting, and other forms of debauchery. However, it is most famous for three things: The Dead Man's Coliseum, the Slave Market, the and Django Task Force HQ.

At the moment, is at the slave market for a special auction since it involves former superheroes and supervillains; plus, some of them were slaves that Django is no longer playing with anymore.

"Alright everyone, gather around. Today we have a special auction today. Real supervillains and superheroes who failed to fall in line with the new world order of Sartana. The first slave up for auction is a hero: Silver Sombrero." The announcer said as Silver Sombrero was pulled out in chains naked with the exception of his mask and hat

"I'm no one's slave you…" His attempt to speak failed when a red skull mark started electrocuting him and took away his voice.

The Announcer said "Ignore him. All he likes to talk about his traveling days as a member of the League of Alliance Society and how he was a great hero. You can make him shut up with the new and improved slave mark that not only shocks a person but also makes a person silent and do whatever you want. Since he was in the Coliseum and lost, his starting bid is 100 dollars."

Everyone in the area started bidding for Silver Sombrero. Eventually, someone claimed him for 325 dollars. After he was sold, more auctions continued to go on until there were no more slaves up for auction.

As Silver Sombrero is being transported away along with this fellow slaves who were bought by a similar buyer. He tried escaping the shackles but to no avail. Just then, the carriage holding them stopped and loud noises could be heard from outside. Silver Sombrero could tell that a battle is going on outside. He could feel it in his still beating, hero heart. Just then, everything was silent and the door to the carriage that they were in opened.

"Everyone out, now." A tall woman wearing what appears to be an old Miracle City Police Department outfit and a cloth that covers her face

Silver Sombrero asked "Who are you?"

"A friend. Now come on. We don't have much time." The woman revealed herself to be an older Anita Suarez

Silver Sombrero did what she said and got out of the carriage. Once outside, he went through a blue portal along with his fellow slaves. On the other side of that portal, an exact replica of Miracle City before it was taken over by Sartana.

Silver Sombrero asked "Is this the past?"

A voice said "I'm afraid not, Silver Sombrero. Although, we have been looking into time travel.". The voice turned out to be Rodolfo Rivera. While he's wearing his White Pantera outfit and looks almost the same, he has a prosthetic arm and only has one boot from the Bronze Boots of Truth. However, he has the Golden Sombrero of Chaos behind him

"White Pantera; you're alive. I heard rumors that you perished." Silver Sombrero then gave him a hug.

White Pantera said "Those rumors were exaggerated. Although, I was almost close to dying after the invasion.

Anita said "Sir. I'm going to take the civilians to Dr. Butterman and Dr. Enchanto to get them any medical treatment and get their slave marks removed."

White Pantera said "Go ahead. And Anita. You did a great job." Anita then gives him a hug before leaving with the other slaves that were liberated. "After you get checked up and your mark removed, come see me when you have time. I assume you want to fight back against Sartana and her forces too."

Silver Sombrero said "You know it. By the way, is the Industrialist and Cosmic Cleopatra here?"

Then out of nowhere, Carmela Suarez appears before him with a clipboard. While she's remained the same, she does have a slash of gray hair on her head"We haven't been able to get to the Industrialist but we have found Cosmic Cleopatra. She won't be joining us because of her trauma."

Silver Sombrero asked "Trauma? What kind of trauma?"

Carmela said with an eerie tone of voice"Something that should never happen to a woman; something that if done can never be taken back; something unspeakable."

Knowing what she meant, Silver Sombrero "I see. I won't ask about it anymore.". He then left the in the direction of the other former slaves.

"Rodolfo, we need to talk. Alone." Carmela grabs him by the hand and they walk away together.

Back at Calavera in the personal home of Django of the dead , Django is in his office on the phone with the person who bought Silver Sombrero and the reset of his slaves about getting his money back. All Django told him was "No refunds. You lost them to those resistance members in your care so it's your fault." Just then, he hears a knock on his door and buzzes the person in. It is Frida but now she is older and is an undead like Django, who also looks older. She's also wearing a punk like outfit that is black, red, and blue and has very long hair.

Django said "Frida, you're here early. "

Frida got on his desk and said "I thought I'd surprise you, mi amor esqueleto.". She then leans over and gives Django a kiss.

"Got anymore surprises." Django asked rubbing her leg bones but Frida swats his hands away.

Frida said "Don't push it, Django. We can do that stuff later. Sartana wanted me to give you this." She then gives Django some papers.

With a surprised look on his face, he said "Seriously. Is this information accurate?"

Frida said "It is. I can confirm that it's him. Afterall, he was my best friend. She wants us to investigate it."

Django said "I've got time. Who should we bring as sacrifices this time?"

Frida said "Way ahead of you.". She let out her hand and a silver and blue mystic guitar appeared before her. She strumed it hard and from the depths of the ground appeared the Titanium Titan, Dr. Chipotle Jr., Sergio, and Carlito. All four of them looked beaten, scratched up, injured, and near death; Titanium Titan has no legs, Sergio has no left eye, and Carlito has his fingers cut off.

In a weak voice, Titanium Titan said "Please. Just kill us already."

Sergio said "We can't take much more of these living hells. I don't want to keep hearing the word blimp anymore."

Frida said "Nah, I prefer you guys this way. Also, Sartana has explicitly stated that she doesn't want to harvest your souls for her guitar anyway."

Django said "But if it makes you feel any comfort in being brutally tortured, you're getting a break to help us fight an old friend of mine. Manny Rivera."

Elsewhere, in some abandoned ruins, Manny (in his El Tigre form) is surrounded by mystical items; all of them completely dead. At the same time, he is emitting a strong aura. "I've become more powerful than ever. With all of these mystical items within my own, I can crush anyone who tries me." As he is walking outside, he passes graves marked with these named: Davi, Toshiro, Zoe, and Maria. At the same time, these images appeared in his head: Davi's head getting cut off by Django and the blood gushing from where his head used to be,Toshiro getting stabbed by a thousand swords and all the blood oozing out of his body , Zoe having her heart torn out by Frida, and Maria holding a gun in her hand and her lifeless body on the ground. Then the image of Frida, his best friend, kissing Django appeared before him and her sticking her tongue at him.

As he is thinking this, he smells people coming his way and turns toward the door with an angry look on his face.

(Back at Resistance HQ)

White Pantera asked Carmela "Are you sure it's him?". The documents that she showed him indicated that Manny is located at some hidden mayan ruins that were originally not on any map until now.

Carmela said "I'm positive. I ran the numbers and the readings several times just to make sure. Plus, our spies in Sartana's castle have confirmed it themselves. She's planning to send Frida and Django to deal with him."

Grabbing an old photo of him and Manny, White Pantera said "I have to go save him."

Carmela said "It's been years, Rodolfo. I doubt he's the son that you know."

White Pantera said "I know. I just wish I….he…..I have to bring him back. He's my son. I have to believe that I can save him."

Carmela said "I understand. We've already lost too much in this war." She walks toward him and gives him a kiss. "Just be careful. The Resistance needs you; I need you; our baby need you."

White Pantera said "I'll be sure to come back to you and our child."

(At the ruins)

El Tigre is standing outside of the ruins, looking at the sun. Eventually, an army lead by Django and Frida appeared in front of him along with their forces. As they are standing each other off, Frida walks toward El Tigre alone. While some of her forces try to go with her, Django holds them back to give her time to talk with her former best friend.

Frida said "So, this is where you've been hiding all this time. Not gonna lie, I thought you'd be living it up in luxury somewhere. Maybe with another whore."

El Tigre shouted "Don't you dare call Zoe a whore. I loved her. She may not have been perfect but you have no right to judge. If anything, you two were very similar in your own ways."

Frida said "Don't compare me to Zoe. I'm nothing like her. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Sartana wants you to come with us. The offer to join her still stands."

El Tigre stated "Because I've become more powerful than she expected and she doesn't want me to get in the way of her rule. You know that's the reason she wanted me to join her back in the tournament. "You can tell her I have no interest in joining her after what she's done to this world; especially after what she's done to Papi."

"Do you really want to fight your best friend?" Frida asked with sarcastic tone of voice.

El Tigre said "My best friend, Frida Suarez, stopped being my friend after she became a cold blooded murderer and betrayed our friendship."

At the castle of Sartana, she is watching the fight between El Tigre and Frida while strumming her guitar. Then skeletons who looked like Grandpapi, Emiliano, Nikita, and Maria appeared behind Sartana. "I thought it would only be right that you all get to watch this. Even though your souls aren't in these skeletons anymore, I think it's only fitting you all get to watch them fight. I know you two(Grandpapi and Maria) would be cheering for Manny. What about the both of you, Emiliano and Anita; who would you be cheering for? The boy whom you all thought was trouble or the daughter who murdered you both."

"Why does it matter to you, mother?" A half robot and half skeleton man appeared behind her.

Sartana said "Son, son, it's only a part of the game. Even after taking over the world, I need some forms of entertainment. This entertainment involves capturing the power that your nephew has."

Sartana's son shouted "He's not my nephew anymore than the shell of a man is my father."

Sartana said "If you say so. But you could at least watch your daughter in law slaughter him and take his power."

"I would like that very much." He then sat down and watched as El Tigre and Frida are about to fight.

 **FYI, Sartana's son is not a creation of my own. He's supposed to be the illegitimate child of Jorge Rivrea/Puma Loco who was cut from the original show or was suppose to appear in season 3. Only reason I didn't come up with a name for him is not feeling up to it.**


End file.
